SPN: The Immortal Child
by Ellen Jeanette Allcorn
Summary: Castiel hears Dean calling him but when he goes to investigate he finds out that it wasn't dean
1. Chapter 1

Castiel was resting against a wall when he heard it, Dean's voice talking softly, calling him.

"They always call whenever I am resting."

Angles may not need to sleep but they do need to rest. Castiel pulled out the only method of contacting the Winchester boys, a cell phone, and dialed one of the two numbers in it and asked one question.

"Where are you?"

"Basement Edward Hospital Naperville Illinois. Cas..."

Sam answered but was unable to finish as Castiel hung up on him.

"Edward Hospital Naperville Illinois, basement."

Castiel thought and within a second he was staring in to the face of a snarling Aswang. Castiel raised an eyebrow.

"Cas don't look away from her!"

Dean called somewhere to his right.

"Why not?"

"Just trust me!"

And of course Castiel did. The Aswang stared back at Castiel then began to back off, it seemed to be afraid. It turned and ran from Castiel, it tried to run but Dean blocked its path brandishing a spear. The Aswang screeched and turned for the other door in which Sam was standing brandishing an identical spear to Dean's. The two brothers slowly cornered the Aswang, fending it off with their spears, finally it made a desperate attack on Sam only to have Dean bury his spear in to its neck, Sam's spear followed piercing through its chest. The Aswang gave a dyeing cry and fell silent. Dean pulled his spear out of the monster and turned to Castiel. Truth be told Dean had look better, the fight with the Aswang had left him with a bloody nose, a cut cheek, and a dislocated shoulder. Sam didn't look much better as he was sporting a black eye, a deep cut on his chest, and a smaller cut on his forehead.

"What is that?"

Castiel asked, motioning to the spear.

"A Bagakay! The only sure fire way to kill an Aswang! Ha!"

Dean's face took on a devilish grin as he looked at his spear.

"It's really the only thing that they are scared of."

Sam added in.

"I don't know Sammy, it look pretty scared of Cas."

Dean said nodding slightly at the angle, Sam agreed to this by nodding slightly.

"Why did you call me Dean?" Castiel said, exasperated. "I do have things to do."

"I didn't call you Cas."

Dean said cleaning the blood of his spear. He looked at Castiel in confusion.

"Really? I could have sworn that I heard you."

"Cas the only way for us to get in touch with you is the cell. Remember?"

Dean said, he was starting to worry about is angelic friend.

"Besides Cas, Dean doesn't pray."

Sam joked, coming up beside his brother. Worry coated his features same as Deans.

"It did seem strange that I could hear you." Castiel put his palms on the brothers' chest. "The engravings are still there. So who called me?"

"And why did they impersonate me?"

Castiel opted to stay with the Winchester boys until they could figure out who had impersonated Dean. After exhausting every lead they could think of, the three made their way to Bobby's.

"So what you're sayin' it that someone copied Dean to get Castiel to join you? Why? What would be the point? And why would anyone want to copy this idjet?"

"That's what I want to know!"

Deans said placing but bear back on the table with a bang.

"Cas can you think of anyone who would want you with us?"

"I can think of many people who would want me to stay away, and many who want me to take the markings off your ribs. But I can't think of a single person who would want me to be around you. In fact it would be better for anyone your enemy's if I was gone."

The group fell silent at Castile's words.

"Could it be God?" Sam asked. "I mean He saved us from Lucifer's rising, He brought Cas back. He might want Cas with us."

"I don't think this is it."

Castiel said, as much as he loved and trusted his father, Castiel doubted that He would trick Castiel in to coming the two brothers. If he wanted the three together then why not just tell Castiel to go, or tell his prophet to tell them. Why would he trick Castiel?

"How did it go with the Aswang?"

Bobby asked, trying to break the silence.

"The Bagakay worked, it was terrified of them."

Dean said the same look he always got after a hunt appeared on his face.

"Bobby, why would it be afraid of Cas?"

Sam asked, ignoring his brother.

Bobby thought on this for a second.

"There is a legend...hold on." Bobby left to room and soon the sound of books falling and Bobby cursing could be heard. "Ah here it is." Bobby came back into the room holding a very big, very old book. "If you think you are going to be attacked, have a rosary and a strong faith in God can drive them away." Bobby flipped a few pages. "Things you should do is strengthen yourself and trust in God." A few more pages "Saying the Lords name will scare them." Bobby set the book down. "I would say it is because of Castiel's trust in God."

"Then why wasn't it afraid of praying Sammy over there."

Dean said pointing to his brother. Sam threw a book at Dean's head.

"According to the legends, you need to have an unshakeable faith in God for it to be afraid of you. Sam apparently you faith just isn't unshakeable enough."

"Yeah well the apocalypse happened and all."

"Maybe it's just because Cas is an Angle." Dean suggested. "I mean any sane living creature would be afraid of angles."

"Dean how could it know I am angle?"

Castiel said.

"Maybe it just sensed you were. Like it felt your power or something."

"Dean are you drunk?"

Castiel asked. Dean looked at the bottle in his hand and then at the pile of bottles around him.

"Possibly." Castiel looked at Bobby who walked forward and took the bottle from Dean's hand. "Hey!"

"I think you've had enough, you idjet. We need you thinking clearly to figure this out."

"I am thinking clearly Bobby! Sammy tell them!"

Sam gave Dean an evil look and said.

"I don't know Dean you look pretty out of it. In fact I think we should put you in the panic room just to be sure. What do you think Cas?"

"Why would we...Oh. Yes I think we should. Bobby?"

"Now this is an idea I could get on board with."

The three advanced on Dean, who slowly backed in to the kitchen.

"Now just hold on a minute. I may be drunk, I'll give you that, but there is no way in hell that you are going to put me in the panic room!"

"I don't think you have a chose in the matter Dean."

Sam said as Castiel disappeared and reappeared behind Dean. He tapped Dean in his shoulder and when Dean turned Castiel touched his forehead, knocking him out.

Dean woke on the small cot in Bobby's panic room. It took a second of staring up at the Devils Trap on the ceiling for him to remember what happened.

"Dammit!" Dean yelled, sitting up. He heard laughter outside the door. "Sam let me out!"

"Sorry Dean, but no can do. You need to sober out."

"I am sober! And I have the hangover to prove it!"

"I am going to need more proof then that Dean."

Sam was trying to hold in laughter.

"Why don't you come in here and I'll give you my proof as I ring your neck!"

"Now that isn't very good incentive for me to come in."

Sam had given up on holding back the laughter and was now laughing freely.

"So help me Sam. When I get out of here you are dead!"

"Whatever you say Dean."

Sam said, his voice becoming softer as he walked from the panic room door.

"And tell Bobby and Cas the same goes for them!"

Dean yelled, unsure if anyone could hear him.

Sam closed the door to the cellar and turned to the man standing next to the door.

"Is he comfortable?"

"Annoyed would be the word I would use, but all in all I would say, yes."

Sam said, anger coloring his words.

"A does he suspect anything?"

"No, he still thinks this is just a prank."

"Good. Keep it that way."

The man turned to leave.

"Wait! What about Bobby!"

Sam said, grabbing on to the being that was possessing the only father he had left.

"You will get back after I get the angles power."

And the man walked out of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel was bound and gagged, chained to the wall in one of Bobby's many sheds. Where they, whoever they are, had gotten angelic iron chains he did not know. Footsteps sounded out side of the shed, getting closer every second; Castiel stopped trying to get out of the chains and watched the door with vengeful eyes. The door opened and whatever was controlling Bobby walked though the opening, Castiel glared up at the intruder.

"And how are you feeling today?" Castiel didn't attempt to answer. "Well it seems that you are doing better than young Dean. Aren't you going to answer, oh yes I forgot about the gag." Whatever was in Bobby's body laughed and removed the gag. "There is that better?"

"Go to hell."

"Now now, that is no way for an angle to talk."

"I can talk however I want."

The being smiled slightly.

"You would do well to treat me with respect."

"I told you, go to hell."

The smile vanished off of Bobby's face, a curled first shot out and collided with Castiel's face. He fell back and his head collide with the wall, Castiel gasped in pain.

"And I told you to treat me with respect!"

Castiel could feel the blood trickling down his face, the punch had broken the skin above is left eye and the blood was messing with is vision. The being in Bobby's body smiled and pulled out a long silver knife and Castiel tensed.

"Ah you recognize this."

"Angelic silver."

"Hm such a smart angle. Now I am going to bleed you, demon's blood isn't the only powerful blood around here you know." The being brought the knife to Castiel's neck. "Now please do not struggle, a clean cut always produces more blood." Castiel felt the tip of the knife penetrate his skin and instinctively pulled back. "None of that now if you please." The being took a fistful of Castiel's hair and pulled his head back. "Don't worry, this will be over before you know it." Castiel glared at the man, unable to do anything else. "Now do you have any last words?"

"Go. To. Hell."

Castiel said making each word a sentence unto itself.

"Interesting chose."

The being in Bobby's body said smiling and pulled this knife back, Castiel closed his eyes and prepared for death.

"Costello Gram! What exactly do you think you are doing!"

A voice rang out in the shed, the hand grasping Castiel's hair let go and Castiel opened his eyes. There was no one else in the shed and yet the being in Bobby's body had stepped back and a look of pure fear come over him.

"Mistress, I only aim to help you."

"I told you! Not like this! Now give that man back his body and come home! NOW!"

A small sigh and Bobby's body convulsed slightly, a tall man, easily six foot five, seemed to step from Bobby's body. He had brown hair, just long enough to pull back in to a short pony tail, piercing emerald green eyes, and slightly tanned skin draped over lean muscles.

"Of course Mistress."

He said in a voice like velvet, and disappeared with a flash of light. Castiel tried to get over to Bobby's motionless form but the chains around his wrists prevented him from getting close. He pulled against the chains and felt them bite in to his skin but did not stop, Castiel tired again and again to pull the chains from the wall and each time he was unable to. He yelled curses in every tonged he knew, and rested his head against the cold wall of the shed, breathing deeply his eyes shut. A slight laugh made his eyes open once more, Castiel found himself staring in to two crystalline blue eyes that were floating in the shadows.

Dean was laying down on the cot when he heard a knock on the iron door of the panic room.

"Dean? Dean you there?"

"No Sammy I got out through the air vents. Of course I'm still here!"

"Shh! Not so loud! Listen, something is possessing Bobby and it's not a demon."

Dean was off the cot and at the door in an instant.

"What?"

"It's wants you locked up until it steals Cas's power, whatever that means."

Dean became completely serious.

"Where is Cas?"

"I don't know, after we put you in here whatever is inside Bobby knocked me out, and when I came to it told me that unless I play along you're as good as dead. I asked about Cas and it just told me to mind my own business."  
"Sammy you gotta let me out of here!"

"I can't Dean!"

"I don't care what that bastard threatened, let me out!"

"Dean, I literally can't let you out! I can't touch the handle!"

"What? Why not!"

"How the hell should I know!"

"Well go out and look for Cas!"

"It's the same thing with the door handles upstairs Dean. I can't get out of the house at all."

A note of sadness crept into Sam's voice.

Sam fell silent after that, Dean however did not. He paced, talked to himself, even to his unresponsive brother, and it wasn't until an hour had past that Dean figured out what it was that the being wanted off of Castiel.

"Sam!"

"What?"

"I know what they want from Cas."

"What?"

"His blood!"

"What!"

"Think about it Sammy, if demon blood gave you the power to force demon back to hell imagine what angles blood would do for a person!"

"Hehe you got it right."

Dean turned around to see a young girl, about eighteen years old, sitting on the cot.

"Dean? Who was that? Who's there?"

The girl jumped off the cot and walked over to Dean. Her long black hair falling like waves behind her and her piercing crystal blue eyes stared at Dean.

"It's a good thing that you figured out what Gram was doing in time. I can't do anything unless I know where he is."

"Well if you know where this Gram person is, why don't you go stop him!"

"Oh I am, and your friend is safe, just so you know. A little worse for wear, but over all just fine."

"Can you let me out of here?"

The girl walked up to the door and placed her palm on the door.

"Nope...looks like this door can only be opened by an angle, and the house doors can only be opened on the outside. Hmm. Would you like me to go get your angle friend?"

"Um...yes?"

The blue eyes stared at Castiel for a second, and then a flash of white teeth and a laugh."

"You know for an angle you're kinda pathetic."  
A girl stepped out from the shadows.

"That voice...you are..."

"The one who got your friend his body back. Oh and don't worry he should be fine...I think. Anyway the two idiot brothers need your help." The girl knelt down next to Castiel and began to work on getting the chains of his wrists. "I am sorry about Gram though, he was just trying to help me."

The chains fell to the ground and Castiel stood as the girl sank to the ground.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. Go help Tweedledee and Tweedledum. They are in the basement."

Castiel walked through the house and in to the basement where Sam was sitting beside the panic room door.

"Cas! Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. Where is Dean."

"I'm still in here! Dammit Cas what the hell were you thinking helping them throw me in here!"

"Should we really let him out?"

Castiel asked Sam.

"LET ME OUT YOU DAMM BASTARDS!"

Sam gave a slight laugh.

"Probably should."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was pacing in front of the beds at some crappy motel off of some long forgotten road.

"Dean, sit down. Bobby's not going to find out anything any faster with you pacing like that."

Sam said from the bed where he was sitting.

"How can you just sit there? How did that girl get in to the panic room?"

"Maybe she was an angle?"

"I don't think so Sammy."

"Then what was she?"

"I don't know!"

Dean said stopping momentary to snap at his brother before taking up pacing again.

"Dean sit down."

Dean and Sam jumped a little as Castiel appeared in the room.

"You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days Cas."

Sam said as Dean was forced into sitting by Castiel.

"Where have you been?"

Dean asked, glaring at the angle.

"I have been...checking my sources. No one knows anything about what happened."

"Does anyone have any idea what she is?"

"No."

"Let's go over what we know." Sam said, reaching behind him to grab the information he had already gathered. "There were two of them at least, a guy and a girl. The girl was able to get in to and out of the panic room, so she's not a demon. Cas are you sure that she didn't come through to door of the shed?"

"Yes."

"Okay so she can teleport."

"Anywhere by the looks of it."

Dean muttered. He tried to stand back up but Castiel pushed him back down.

"Cas you said the man...stepped out of Bobby, right?" Castiel nodded. "Okay so what were they, ghosts?"

"No the panic room has salt infused iron walls. Ghost's wouldn't be able to do what the girl did."

"Cas, could they be angles?"

"No, they were not angles. My question is where did they get angelic iron and steel? It's not something that humans can just get at the store."

"So if they weren't demons, angles, or ghosts, what were they?"

The next day Bobby came up to the hotel just to tell them that he didn't know anything.

"Now until we figure this out, there's a job in the next town over."

"What's the job?"

"A young girl disappeared and then three days ago she was found by a stream."

"What makes it a job for us?"

Sam asked, Bobby handed Sam a folder.

"Dean look at this."

Sam handed Dean a picture.

"Are all the bodies found like this?"

Dean asked.

"Yes."

Dean looked back at the picture of a small girl who couldn't be more then fifteen years old, laying on the ground, hands inter lased over her chest, in the center of a devils trap.

"Agent Angus and Agent Young." Dean and Sam each flashed a badge to the medical examiner. "So what can you tell me about this."

Dean motioned to the body on the table. The medical examiner sighed.

"Amy Whitehouse. Thirteen years old. That's too young to be on my table."

Sam and Dean nodded sadly.

"How did she die?"

Sam asked.

"Exsanguination if you can believe it."

"She bled out?"

"Yes but I don't know how."

"What do you mean."

"There is barely a mark on her body, the only thing I found was a small cut on her finger but it's too small to be what killed her."

"How do you know that she bleed out?"

"Well normal in a routine autopsy, the victim doesn't bleed but you can find blood in the muscles and veins but with Amy here there wasn't a drop of blood in her."

"Wait no blood, at all?"

"Not that I could see."

"Have you ever seen anything like this before?"

"I wish I could tell you no but." The doctor walked over to where the bodies were stored and pulled out one. "Meet Jane Doe. Found a week ago by a lake, and just like Ms. Whitehouse she died by exsanguination and the only mark on her body in a small cut on her finger."

Sam and Dean looked at each other in confusion.

Sam and Dean were driving back to the motel trying to figure out what it was they were hunting.

"Could be a vampire."

Dean said.

"But you would expect there to be more than just a small cut." The brothers drove in silence of a few minutes before Sam remembered something Wait Dean, do you remember the picture?"

"What picture?"

"The crime scene picture. The girl was in the middle of a devils trap. What if the girls were a...sacrifice for some demon."

"But what demon would willingly step in to a devils trap?"

"Maybe it didn't, maybe someone summoned it and then used the girls to bring it into the devil's trap. Once it was in it couldn't get out."

"Who do you think would do this?"

"Hunters? I could see a few of the guys we've met doing something like this."

"Could be a witch, trying to get more power."

"Or it could be any idiot teenager who thinks it's cool to mess with this stuff."

"No that devils trap was to intricate for some newbie."

Dean and Sam were walking up to Amy Whitehouse's house when they saw two people walking out of the house. One was a young man was wearing a long sleeve blue shirt underneath a black vest, and black trousers, his brown hair was slicked back into a short ponytail and he had three earnings on his right ears. The girl was also wearing a blue button up shirt underneath a black vest but hers was short sleeved, and black trousers. He black hair was pulled back in to a ponytail she was wearing a dragon pendent around her throat and like the man had three earnings on each ear. Dean was staring at the girl.

"Jeez Dean does anything besides sex go through your head?"

Sam said laughing.

"I've seen her somewhere before...I just can't place it."

Dean said ignoring Sam's comment

"Thank you Agents."

"Don't worry Mrs. Whitehouse, we'll get the guy who did this to your daughter."

The girl said, and Dean stood up straighter.

"You!" Dean walked straight over to the girl. "You're the girl from the panic room! And I guess that make him the guy who took over Bobby."

"Don't forget I also tried to kill your angle friend."

Dean punched the man, and received an equally hard punch to the gut but the girl.

The girl was sitting next to the man as Dean and Sam waited for Castiel and Bobby to show up.

"So, who are you exactly?"

Sam asked in an attempt to break the silence. The man just glared at him but the girl pulled out her ponytail and said.  
"I'm Abira and this is Gram...don't mind his cold attitude he has a problem with people...and your hair is wrong Gram." Abira reached over and messed up the front of Gram's hair so the front fell down the sides of his face. "There, that's better."

"Yeah well we have a problem with people who try to kill the people we like."

Dean said.

"I will not apologize for trying to help my mistress in any way possible."

"You know I don't think that she liked your idea of help, considering that she stopped you."

Dean and Gram stood ready to fight again when Bobby came and pushed Dean back down in his seat.

"Shut up you idjets and sit down." Dean sat and with a little prompting from Abira so did Gram. "Now Cas is this the man you saw?"

Castiel looked at the man.

"Yes. Where did you get the angelic iron and silver?"

Gram began to answer but Abira put her hand over his mouth.

"Now why would we tell you that? Listen I saved your life, that doesn't mean that I will answer any of your questions. I am even less inclined to after he attacked Gram."

A type of chill came over Abira as she said these word.

"Hey he took over Bobby. He tried to kill Cas!"

"The key word is tried."

Abira muttered, something which Dean choose to ignore.

"I had every right to punch him."

"And I had every right to punch you back."

Abira smiled slightly, showing a sharpened canine.

"You're not human. What are you?"

Castiel said which caused Gram to attack him.


	4. Chapter 4

Abira sat and watched for a second as the man charged with her protection fought with the angle, she sighed.

"Colama kesama demate."

Abira muttered under her breath and a type of energy went out from her. Everyone in the bar suddenly stopped in the middle of what they were doing, Gram and Castiel included. Abira stood and tapped Bobby and Sam on the shoulder, they unfroze.

"Hey!" Sam said already half way out of his chair. "Wait, what just happened?"

Bobby didn't say anything but sat back down and picked up his bear.

"Nothing happened, I just froze you."

"Well can you unfreeze them."

Sam gestured to Dean, Castiel, and Gram.

"Just a second." Abira walked over to Gram and pulled a knife from his right pants pocket and a razor blade from his right. She then moved over to Castiel and pulled his sword out of his coat sleeve. She then went to Dean and took his half drawn gun out of his hand. The whole time she was muttering things like. "Every time, every flipping time! 'Oh can you unfreeze them?' Yes I can but if I don't I have a reason not to! Every single time."

"Uh Abira? Are you okay?"

Sam asked staring at the weapons that Abira was placing on the table.

"Yes Samuel Winchester, I am just peachy." Abira checked Dean's pockets and pulled out three different knives. "Sam just how many weapons does your brother carry?"

Sam shrugged.

"I guess it depends on his mood."

"What mood does he have to be in for him to carry...five knives, two guns, and a very nice razor blade?"

"I think that mean's he's in a good mood."

Abira stopped searching Gram and looked at Sam with a raised eye brow.

"You have one messed up brother, my friend."

"I'm not your friend."

Sam said as Abira tapped Dean and Castiel on the shoulder.

"What the hell just happened!"

Dean asked looking at his now disarmed hand.

"I just froze, and unfroze you. Now sit down and no questions until I am done here, okay?"

Abira said not even looking at the four men, she was completely focused on Gram. She pulled a piece of chalk out of her pocket, knelt on the ground and drew an intricate design around his feet.

"Wait you can't just freeze people!"

"Quite."

"No listen to me! You can't just freeze people and ask that they don't ask questions!"

"Please be quite."

"I am not going to be quite~~~"

Abira pushed Dean against the wall.

"Listen very carefully Dean Winchester. If I make even one mistake in that design we could all die. Now you can shut up and let me do this right, or you can talk and I could accidentally vaporize everyone."

Abira gave Dean one last piercing look before turning back to the design on the floor. Dean stared at Abira with a look of absolute disbelief.

"That design. What does it mean?"

Castiel asked, staring intently at the design.

"Well it should force him to listen to me. And if I can make him listen, I can make him stop."

"Stop what?"

"Stop being such a jerk for one."

"And how does this circle make him listen?"

"Well the circle just forces him to hear. I make him listen.

"How can you make someone listen?"

"Well you said it yourself. I'm not human."

Abira gave a devils smile.

"What are you?"

"Don't know." Abira finished the design and stood, wiping her hands on her pants. "One day my dad finds me wandering on his property with no memory as to who I was or what I was doing there. All I knew was that I was hurt, apparently that's the only thing I said. "I am hurt" over and over again. Anyway he took me inside and had Gram call the doctor but by the time the doctor got there all my injuries were gone, no one knew what to make of it. They called the police and there was an investigation but I was never claimed so my dad adopted me. It wasn't until much later that I realized what he did for a living, and then I begged him to let me help. He taught me all he knew and then dropped the bomb that if I want to go hunt I had to take Gram with."

"Why is that a bad thing? Having someone watch your back never hurts."

Sam said.

"You don't know Gram."

Abira said, walking around the design checking for any mistakes.

"Okay now this is the tricky part." Abira took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Zimboay kama delsawy. Zimboay kama demba. Zimboay kama delsawy. Zimboay kama demba." Abira opened her eyes and her irises seemed to have expanded and the entire of her eyes became the same crystalline blue. She tapped Gram between the eyes. "Wake child of the moon and hear my words."

Gram unfroze and instantly worry coated his features.

"Mistress what have you done?"

"Wake child of the sun and hear my words."

"I hear you Abira now stop this!"

"Allsala demot gready. Allsala demot kaleta. Child of moon and sun hear my words, listen to the meanings of all."

The lines of the design started glowing blue and one by one the lifted off the ground and shot in to Grams body. As the last one faded Abira's eyes slowly changed back to normal.

"Child of man listen and hear, the word is not yours. You shall listen and only speak to help, no more no less. Do you hear me child of man?"

"Yes I hear you."

Abira smiled and lightly clapped her hands, the people at the bar went about their lives as if nothing happen. Sam turned to ask Abira what just happened to see her collapse, Gram caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Stupid girl."

He said, worry coating his voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam watched as Gram carefully lowered Abira in to the bed.

"How is it that we stay at road side motels and you stay in five star hotels when we do that same job?"

Sam asked.

"Abira's father comes from money. What every we need it is provided for us."

"Five star hotels are needed?"

"Abira would say no but I am entrusted with Miss Abira's safety and I will not have her staying in some motel off of some road."

Gram went to the bathroom and came out with a black bag, he set it down on the table and pulled out a bottle filled with a thick red liquid.

"Is that...blood?"

"Yes."

"Angles blood?"

"No...although it would be better if it were."

"What?"

Sam was out of his chair and in Gram's face in a second.

"Angles blood is ten times more powerful than any blood from anything else we have been able to bleed. What that mean's is that we have to do this less often. Now will you please back off, I need to concentrate."

Sam sat back down and watched as Gram pored the blood in to a crystal cup and mixed in a white power.

"What are you doing?"

Dean asked as he and Castiel walked in to the room.

"Making the only thing that can help my Mistress at this point. Now could you please..."Gram stopped and looked to Castiel. "This would actually go faster if the angle helped me."

"You want Cas to help you after you tried to kill him?"

Dean asked, dropping on to the couch.

"I do not wish to help you but my mistress does and this will help her wake, but if only I work on this it could take hours. Now if the angle helps me then it would only take between thirty minutes to an hour."

"Why?"

Castiel asked.

"Because you can speak Enochian and I cannot."

Castiel thought on this while Sam asked.

"What does Enochian have to do with anything?"

"Enochian has power."

Castiel said.

"Exactly. Now you can help me and you can have some of your questions answered, or you can wait and hope that my mistress sees the good in you."

"The good in us?"

"Yes, my mistress will only help a person if she sees that they are deserving of that help. You help with this and she will be grateful. She might even answer your questions."

The three young men looked at each other and Castiel walked forward.

"What do I need to do?"

Sam and Dean were all but shoved out of the room and Dean was not happy about it.

"What if this is just some...plot to get Cas alone?"

He asked Sam.

"Dean even if it was some plot I think we would hear the sound of fighting through the door."

"They got Cas last time!"

"And they had both you and me unconscious. Come on you know Cas would surrender when two of his friends are being held hostage."

"So?"

"So they don't have that now. And we are right outside the door. It'll be fine Dean."

"Sam they have angelic iron and steel, they could kill Cas before we even get through the door!"

"Really Dean." Sam gave Dean a look of disbelief. "Cas can take care of himself."

"Oh really? How many times have we seen him get his ass kicked by some demon or angel? How many times have we seen him die Sam? How many times?"

"He seemed to do fine before he met us!"

Sam and Dean were in each other's face yelling at each other when Castiel came out of the door and closed it behind him.

"What are you two doing?"

Sam and Dean looked at Castiel and took a step back from each other.

"Nothing."

Sam said at the same time Dean said.

"What did they have you do?"

"He had me say a few words in Enochian over the blood and then draw an Enochian symbol on the cup and then he forced me out of the room. That didn't look like nothing."

Castiel said as a confused look came over him.

"It was nothing Cas, just an argument." Sam said patting the angles on the back and walking down the hall. "Come on guys I'm tired."

Castiel looked at Dean obviously confused.

'I am...concerned about what just happened."

"Don't worry about it Cas, me and Sammy fight all the time. It's fine."

"I am confused. When a person says not to worry about something, they want you to worry?"

"Not always Cas."

Dean said smiling. Castiel looked at the ground in confusion.

"I still feel worry for you and Sam."

"Cas seriously, it's alright. We're fine."

Dean patted Castiel on the shoulder and left him standing in the middle of the hall. Castiel watched as Dean made his way to the elevator, worry still coating his features. Castiel was confused, Dean had told him not to worry but he could still feel it coursing through his veins.

"I don't understand."

Castiel muttered as he stretched his wings, preparing for flight.

Gram placed the now empty crystal glass on the table next to the bed and looked at the young girl who looked like she was sleeping. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped away the small amount of blood that rested on her lips.

"You stupid girl. Who told you to try to try a freeze, unfreeze, and a listen all in one go? Are you trying to kill yourself? I am charged with your protection and you make it so...impossible for me."

Dean got out to the Impala to find Sam already sitting in the passenger seat.

"Come on Dean, I want to get back to the roach motel before I start begging Gram to let me sleeping on their couch."

Dean laughed slightly as he lowered himself in to his beloved car.

"You think they would?"

Dean asked his brother.

"Probably not...Although it might be worth the humiliation to ask."

"Okay we are leaving Sammy. You've gone off the deep end."

"You know you want to ask to?"

"Yes I do Sammy."

Somewhere between the hotel and the motel Sam and Dean began to argue about Abira and Gram. Sam thought that they should trust them but Dean was staying firmly on the side of 'he tried to kill Cas and shouldn't be trusted.'

"I don't see what the big deal is! Abira said that she made it so Gram couldn't do anything."

"No she made it so Gram couldn't say anything!"

"Well she stopped him the first time, it's likely that she'll stop him again!"

"Sam why are we even discussing this! Her...man servant tried to kill Cas! How can you just look past that?"

"Because Abira hasn't done anything to hurt us! In fact the only thing she has done is help us! It's Gram who did all the things that you are pissed about!"

"How do we know that she didn't order Gram to do those things and then stop him at the last minute to make herself look better?"

"Dean not everything is some sinister plot!"

Castiel was flying over the Impala, he was going slow so that he did not have to double back as he watched Dean and Sam argue again. Castiel was worried about the amount of arguing that the brothers did, a single memory formed in his mind and Castiel smiled slightly. He remembered a time long ago when Michael and Lucifer first began to fight. Everyone told the young angles that it was nothing to worry about, that it was just two brothers fighting and this it would just go away soon enough. Castiel felt his emotions rage once again and it took him a second to recognize what it as worry. The emotions were still fairly new to him and so they felt stronger than they should, this simple case of worry almost knocked him out of the sky. His breath caught and Castiel had to make a choice, keep flying or ride with the Winchesters back to the motel. Castiel sighed and increased his speed so that he would not have to stop the car to enter it. There was a small hint of pleasure that sparked in Castiel's heart when Dean jumped at his sudden appearance.

"Damn it Cas! Give a guy some warning next time!"

"I am sorry."

"Cas maybe you can help us. Don't you think that while Gram is a little shady Abira is trust worthy?"

"I do not understand. What does shadows have to do with Gram's trust worthiness?"

Castiel was surprised by how well he had lied. He knew what Sam had meant but Castiel did not want to see his new family fight anymore then he wanted to fight his brothers.

"Cas I mean~~~"

"Sammy can we pick this up tomorrow. I'm too tired to pick a fight right now."

"Sure."

Castiel watched as Sam gave his brother a look of worry and wondered if that look had been on his face recently. Another memory of Michael and Lucifer formed in Castiel's mind, and he thought.

"Dean...Sam, do you know how much you are like the beings who wish to uses you?"


	6. Chapter 6

Dean felt someone watching him and rolled over putting his hand under his pillow while he did so. He felt his fingers brush his gun and smiled internally.

"Whoever this is, they are going to have to try hard to sneak up on me."

Dean though as he sat up quickly, swinging the gun, and was met with a surprise. Two crystal blue eye stared at him in shock. This was all Dean could see of the intruder as they were hiding in the shadows.

"Wha~ Abira?" The blue eyes quickly looked away from Dean. "What?" Dean looked down to find that he was only dressed in boxer shorts. Normally Dean wouldn't care about being almost naked in front of a girl but this time Dean felt a flush creep across his face and he pulled the blankets up to his stomach. "What are you doing here? I thought you were unconscious?"

"Angle mojo, wonderful stuff."

Abira said dryly, a flash of white teeth showed Dean that she had smiled.

"You mean what Cas did?"

Dean looked to his brother, making sure that Sam was still sleeping.

"You mean the angle speaking over the werewolf blood."

"The angle has a name you know."

"Well I figured, but I have yet to hear his full name and I don't make it a habit of calling people I don't know by their nicknames."

"His name is Castiel."

"Castiel." Abira said slowly, testing the name out on her tongue. "Castiel."

She said it once more, but Dean had already gone back to her comment about the blood.

"You drank werewolf blood?"

"Yes."

"You...drank werewolf's blood?"

Dean said once more, a look of disgust coming over his face.

"Yes. Are you going to ask the same question again?"

"Do you always use werewolf blood?"

"No. I also use Vampire, Wendigo, Skinwalker, Shapeshifter, and Dragons blood. Really anything that we hunt. Except Demons blood."

"Why not?"

"I draw the line at drinking pure evil. Just like every ration person would." Dean began to protest but Abira cut him off. "And before you hurt yourself think of some excuse, I know about your brother's addiction."

"Sam is a rational person. He's over rational!"

"Dean, he drives around with his compulsive brother hunting things that make normal people run for their lives. He is clearly not rational. No hunter is."

Dean would have responded but Sam woke violently. Two bullets were in the wall before Dean could intervene.

"Sam stop it!"

Sam looked at the girl now standing half out of the shadows.

"Abira what are you doing here?"

"Why is it that question is always asked first. What ever happened to 'hello?"

Abira muttered, but Dean was unconcerned with her mutterings as he was staring at her exposed legs. Abira was wearing a knee length white dress and just barely visible on her pale legs were long, thin scars.

"Abira what happened to you?"

Dean asked in astonishment. Abira looked down at her legs and smiled.  
"That is on the top of the list of things I would like to know. I had these when I appeared on my dad's property."

"You don't know where they came from?"

Sam asked.

"No, the only thing I do know about them is that if I run for longer than an hour they hurt...oh they turn purple occasionally."

Abira smiled.

"Purple?"

"Yep."

"I don't think scars are supposed to turn purple."

Sam said slowly.

"No I don't think so either." Abira looked to her left as if she was listening to something and turned back to the brothers. "Gram and your angle friend," Dean gave Abira a look. "Fine, Castiel, are going to be here soon...like in sixty seconds. If they ask, and they will, I was never here."

Abira snapped her fingers causing the brothers to blink and when their eyes opened once more she was gone.

"What was that about?"

Sam asked turning to his brother.

"I don't know."

Dean said swinging his legs off the bed and reaching for his jeans.

"What are you doing?"

"She said Cas and her friend are coming."

"Oh so you trust her now?"

"No. I just think that we should keep an eye on her."

"Right."

Sam said as he looked through his bag for a shirt.

A minute later and Gram burst through the door and Castiel was following him looking very much annoyed.

"Where is she?"

Gram said pulling Dean off the ground by the front of his shirt.

"Where is who?"

Dean asked.

"Don't play dumb with me. Where. Is. Abira."

"'Why would she come here? This is a dangerous place for anyone to come in the middle of the night."

Castiel said while glaring at Gram.

"That is why, because it is dangerous place to be. That girl has a love for dangerous situations. If there is the slightest chance of being shot, or stabbed, or...or bitten, that is where she will go! I know she came here, she wanted to talk with you, now where is she!"

"I don't know! Maybe she changed her mind and..."

Gram released his hold on Dean's shirt and the young man fell to the ground, looking up at the towering figure of Gram.

"Do not lie to me Dean Winchester."

"Why? What are you going to do if I lie?"

Gram was about to answer when Castiel pushed him against the wall. A long silver knife dropped out of Grams hand.

"Do not even think about it."

Castiel said backing away from Gram, glaring at the man in a way that would make any sane man run away in fear.

"You do not scare me angle. I took you out once, I can do it again."

"Last time you had the element of surprise on your side."

Gram keeled down and picked up his knife.

"Did you know that before my employment by Mr. Blake I was a champion knife thrower?"

He said smiling.

"Can you throw faster than I can fly?"

Castiel asked.

"I don't know. Shall we find out?"


	7. Chapter 7

Sam was pushed back by an invisible force, a second later Grams knife pierced the floor where he had been standing.

"Sammy!"

Dean called out as he was pushed back by the same force that had pushed Sam. Castiel stood in the middle of the room both arms extended out to the brothers.

"Very clever angel. But how will you fight if you are protecting them?"

Gram pulled out a second and third knife from seeming nowhere.

"I have it covered."

Was all Castiel said.

"I am begin to think that you don't say much angel." Gram said as he walked slowly closer to Castiel. "You didn't say much last time we met, or the time before that." Gram smiled at the glare that Castiel was giving him. "Well I suppose that the first time we met you really couldn't say anything could you?"

"Dean, Sam leave."

"Cas we are not going anywhere."

Sam said as Dean helped him to his feet.

"Cas we're not going to just leave you here with this guy!"

Dean said as he reached for the gun on the bed side table.  
"Dean do not argue with me just go!" Castiel said using his power to push Sam and Dean to the door. He walked to the door keeping his face to Gram. "He is right, I will be able to fight better if I am not worrying about you." Castiel said lowering his voice so that Gram wouldn't hear him. "He is stronger than any human should be...I am not even sure that I can beat him."

Dean looked at Castiel, checked that his pistol was loaded, and handed it to Castiel.

"Dean...I don't need that."

"Cas just take it. Please." Castiel looked Dean and, seeing the worry in Dean's eyes, took the gun from Dean. "I want that back though." Dean looked over Castiel's shoulder and pointed at Gram. "If you hurt him, you better sleep with one eye open because I'll be coming for you."

Dean turned and walked out of the room. Sam took a deep breath, clapped Castiel on the shoulder and followed his brother.

"Well that was stupid of you. You just sent your only backup away."

"You do not scare me."

Castiel said as he stuck Dean's gun in his waist band.

"Maybe I don't...maybe I do. Why else would you have taken the gun." Castiel did not answer but allowed his sword to fall in to his hand. "Really, you are going to try and fight me with just a sword? Now that my angelic friend is bordering on the moronic."

"I am not your friend."

Cas said as he allowed just a small amount of his true from to shine through Jimmy's body. The shadow's of his wings flashed on the wall behind him. Castiel felt Jimmy cringe at the presence of his true form and he stopped the flow of his true power.

"Why stop. That was very impressive."

Gram said, a mocking smile on his face.

"My vessel finds it uncomfortable when I allow my true form to be seen."

"Ah yes, and your vessels name is Jimmy Novak correct?" Castiel nodded. "So how does it feel to be in someone head? Is it comfortable in there? You know the only difference between your kind and the demons? You ask for permission to take over their bodies. You and your...brethren are no better then parasites. Oh and don't even get me started on your father."

Gram smiled at Castiel and Castiel ran at him.

Dean made his way to where he had parked the Impala the moment he left the room, he heard Sam's familiar steps behind him but choose to ignore him.

"Dean we can't just leave Cas in there."

"He told us to leave."

"Come on earlier you were all for kicking down the door to their hotel room! Now your just going to walk away!"

"Sam Cas asked us to leave the room and that is what we did."

"Oh and you've never done the exact opposite of what Cas told you to do?"

"Sam I left the room just like Cas told me to."

"Yeah I can see that! And now you are just going to let Cas fight a guy that he said he couldn't beat."

"Cas said that he wasn't sure if he could beat Gram, not that he couldn't."

Dean said as he opened the trunk of the Impala.

"It doesn't matter! If Cas is unsure about this then we should help him!"

"What do you think I'm doing Sam!" Dean gestured to the weapons in his trunk. "Do you really think that I would just let Cas face this guy alone! Hell Sammy, I sold my soul to get you back, I was ready and willing to let Michael take over to keep everyone safe. Do you honestly think I would just walk out of that fight?"

"So what are we doing out here?"

"Sam the only weapons we had in there were two knives and a pistol. No way would that be enough to beat that guy." Dean reached in to the trunk and pulled out a shotgun. "Now we have all the weapons we need kill him."

Dean said smiling.

"I bet Abira's not going to like that."

Castiel's back made contact with the wall and he felt a small trickle of blood run down his back. He looked for his sword and founded it at Grams feet. Castiel pushed himself off the wall and ran at Gram, he felt the skin of his arm rip as one of Grams knives grazed his shoulder.

"Oh that one hit you! Apparently angels aren't as fast as they would like to think."

Gram laughed at nothing as he couldn't see Castiel.

"You got lucky. It happens sometimes."

Castiel said, appearing behind Gram.

"That wasn't luck my friend. That was skill!" Gram jabbed his elbow back and felt it connect with Castiel's torso and heard a grunt. "Was that also luck?"

Gram asked turning around and seeing Castiel up against the wall his hand on his stomach.

"No, that was planing."

Castiel dived for his sword and appeared three feet away from Gram.

"You wanted your sword. Talk about a phallic symbol." Gram chuckled. "You would think that an angle wouldn't need to prove how much of a man he is." Castiel put his sword to the side and threw Dean's gun on the bed. He charged Gram and began to throw punches. "I though that the whole "Angel of the Lord Thing" would have been enough for you." Gram laughed as he dodged Castiel's punches. A punch connected with Gram's chin and his laughter stopped. "Finally you get serious."

Dean and Sam were walking back to the room when Castiel crashed backward through the window and cracked his head against the pavement. He didn't get back up.

"Cas!" Dean ran to Castiel to find lying dazed on the ground. "Cas are you alright?"

"Dean?" Castiel sat up and shook his head. "My head hurt." Castiel put his hand on his head. "Ow."

Dean sighed and laughed slightly.

"Castiel you are going to be the death of me."

"Come on angle boy, is that really the best you can do?"

Gram stepped out of the room with Dean's gun in one hand and Castiel's sword in the other.

"Dean look out."

Castiel said, shaking his head and blinking.

"I've heard that the only way to kill an angle is with the sword of an angel. And we all know how to kill two humans...Dean Winchester, this is a very nice gun. So I think I'll kill the angel first."

Dean and Sam stood in front of Castiel with their guns pointed at Gram.

"Don't come any closer."

Sam said.

"Or maybe I'll kill you two first. You know the wonderful thing about guns Sam Winchester. I don't need to be close to kill you." Gram raised the gun. "And after you and your brother are dead the angel will die as well."

"You better point that gun away from my brother if you know whats good for you."

Dean said, anger coloring his words.

"Don't worry Dean, you will follow soon after him." Gram tilted his head to on side and cocked the gun. "Good bye Sam and Dean."

Before any of them could even touch the triggers to their guns a silver Mustang pulled up between Dean, Sam, Castiel, and Gram. A tall man with, tanned skin, hazel eyes, and long brown hair pulled into a ponytail stepped out of the car. He was dressed in black dress pants, a white button up shirt with a red tie hanging loosely over the collar, and a black waist coat.

"Gram, what do you think you are doing?"

He said, a British accent coating his words.

"Sir I was just..."

"Trying to kill three of the few people my daughter has decided to trusts?"

"Uh...I apologize Sir."

The man walked around the car and stopped in front of Sam and Dean.

"So you two are Sam and Dean Winchester. I've hear good things about you two...mostly from your father. Everyone else seems to hate you."

"You knew our dad?"

Sam asked

"Met him once on a hunt. He was a good man, a good hunter, I was deeply sorry when I heard he died." The man looked past Sam and Dean to Castiel who was still sitting on the ground. "Castiel, I must apologize for what Gram has done to you, on both this occasion and when you first met him." The man extended his hand to Castiel, who took it, and helped him off the ground. "Also if you could please relay my apologizes to Mr. Singer, I would greatly appreciate it."

"I'm sorry but who the hell are you?"

Dean asked and before the man could answer Abira stuck her head out of the back seat of the Mustang.

"Dad can I leave the car now? I want to yell at Gram for being an idiot...again."

"Sure honey. And get their weapons back while you are at it."

"Of course Dad. This isn't my first time you know."

Abira said as she got out of the car and walked to Gram, she started yelling at him as soon as she rounded the car.

"Did she just call you Dad?"

"Oh yes, I never introduced myself. I am Anthony Blake but please call me Tony."

Mr. Blake smiled at the brothers astounded looks.


	8. Chapter 8

"You're Abira's father?"

Sam asked as Dean helped Castiel off the parking lot, as he had sat back down the moment Mr. Blake let go of his hand.

"Yes. Tony Blake, that's me."

"How old are you?"  
"Thirty five."

"And how old were you when you adopted Abira?"

"Twenty nine."

"Hey Sam give me a hand here."

Dean said as he was half supporting Castiel and obviously needed help.

"Sure."

"Cas you need to lay off the red meat."

Dean said as Sam took part of the load and helped him take Castiel to the Impala.

"I don't eat meat Dean, red or other wise."

"I didn't mean...never mind."

Dean opened the back door of his car and he and Sam lowered Castiel on to the seat.

"Dean I am fine."

"Shut up Cas. You are doing this our way."

Sam said as Dean walked with a solid purpose to where Abira was still yelling at Gram. She had already taken the gun and sword away from him, but if Gram had any knives left Abira did not take them.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Dean asked as he pushed Gram up against the wall. "First you attack us, you take over Bobby, and try to kill Cas. Then you ask him to help you, which he does, and then you try to kill him again!"

"Please get off of me."

"I told you. If you hurt him I am coming for you. Well guess what Cas is hurt and you are going to be in a world of hurt soon."

"Does it ever get tiresome Dean?"

"Does what ever get tiresome?"

"Trying to protect every one. Your father, your brother, every civilian who crosses your path, and now the angle. I would think that you would be tired after all that hard work. I mean the people you care about just seem to have a knack for getting themselves in trouble."

Gram smiled, taunting Dean, that is until Dean punched him.

"Dean stop. We can handle Gram."

Abira said placing a hand gently on Dean's arm. Dean look at Abira then past her to Mr. Blake, who was standing with his hands in his pockets and looking at his daughter with a kind of worry in his eyes.

"Abira. Step. Back."

Dean said through clenched teeth.

"No Dean. This is something that our family has to deal with internally."

"What?"

"If Sam did what Gram just did, wouldn't you want to take care of it yourself?"

Dean looked back at Gram, glared at him, and stepped back.

"If you ever, ever, come near Cas again I will kill you." Dean stalked back to the Impala and when he came to Mr. Blake he stopped. "Can you control him?"

"Well.."

"Can you control him or not?"

"I should be able to. But I completely agree with you, and if he does go after your friend again then I will let you kill him."

Mr. Blake had lost the smile that had stayed on his face since the moment he arrived. Dean could now see the hunter in this care free man, the mark of a man who has tried and failed to save innocent lives.

"Alright then." Dean walked to his car and slid in to the drivers seat. "Sam come on. We're getting the hell out of here." Dean called out of the window. "And Cas shut that door."

Sam walked around the back of the car and Castiel swung his legs into the car.

"Dean I think you are being a little over dramatic." Castiel said leaning forward in his seat. "I am fine."

"Cas I am pretty sure that you have a concussion. Can angels even get concussions?"

"No, angles can not get concussions."

"That was a rhetorical question Cas!"

"Oh."

Castiel sat back in his seat, a confused look on his face.

"Dean I agree with Cas. You are kind of going over the top about this."

"Don't start with me Sam. Okay? That guy deserves what ever he gets."

Dean's knuckles turned white as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"Dean I am fine."

Castiel said again.

"Cas you were almost killed twice! There is no way in hell you are fine. And what about the Blake guy? Did he seem fishy to anyone else?"

"He seemed a little young to have a teen age daughter." Sam agreed pulling out his cell phone. "Okay now that's weird."

"What?"

"You are not going to believe who Abira's dad is."

"Who is he?"

Castiel said looking over Sam shoulder.

"He is the brother of the man who is most likely to become Prime Minster of Great Britain."

"What! No way!"

"Yeah. Listen to this. 'Anthony Blake is the younger brother of Martin Blake, who is the favorite for the next Prime Minister. Anthony and Martin Blake lost both their parents in a car accident when Anthony was 15 and Martin was 17. Martin went to college blah blah blah. Oh get this, Anthony dropped off the map until he was twenty nine and found a twelve year old girl hurt on the front porch of his rocky mountain hunting cabin. After no information on the girl was found Anthony adopted the young girl whose name is Abira."

"So it's all true?"

"Yeah according to Wikipedia."

"So both parents die and one brother goes in to politics and the other becomes a hunter? How does that happen."

"Don't know. You think maybe a monster had something to do with the car accident?"

"You think Anthony saw something?"

"Could be. If you're not born in to hunting you see something that turns you in to a hunter."

"Gram what the hell is wrong with you! I hired you to protect Abira, not to kill an angle!" Tony Blake was driving down some long forgotten highway and had been yelling at Gram since the Winchesters and Castiel had left. "You are going to get Abira killed by acting like this! Those three have done nothing to harm her in anyway, from what Abira tells me the angel helped you with the blood! And then you try to kill him! What the hell is wrong with you!"

"I am sorry Sir."

"You're sorry! Sorry is not going to cut it this time Gram. If Abira had been there she could have been killed."

"Dad, I'm fine. Castiel is fine, the Winchesters are fine. The only one who seems to be hurt is Gram...but that's because he is an idiot."

Abira said from the back seat. Even though the blaring music that was leaking out of her headphones Abira could hear every word that was said.

"When is he not an idiot?"

Tony muttered at the speed of the car peaked at one hundred.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean was pulled out his dream by a knocking on the door. He looked at the small red numbers set against the black face of the alarm clock and groaned.

"Who the hell is knocking on our door at six in the morning?"

Dean muttered into his pillow. He pushed himself up on one arm before feeling someone pat him on the foot.

"I'll get it Dean."

He heard Castiel say. After the night before Dean had convinced Castiel to stay with them, well I say convinced but really Dean trapped Castiel with Holy Fire and made him swear that he would stay with the brothers. Dean dropped back down on to his pillow.

"Cas you are a life saver."

Castiel looked down at the half unconscious form of Dean Winchester and smiled slightly. The brothers could grate on Castiel's nerves like no one else but they had become his family. Castiel though once more about how he had traded in his so called perfect angelic family for these messy humans and smiled. Some would call the choice moronic but Castiel knew he had chosen correctly. Castiel looked through the peep hold on the door and to his surprise he found Abira Blake staring at the door. He walked back to Dean's bed and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What is it Cas? Who's at the door? Is it Bobby?"

Dean asked.

"It's Abira."

"What?" Dean bolted up and swung his legs off the bed. "What is she doing here!"

"I don't know Dean."

"Is Gram with her?"

Dean asked as he pulled a shirt over his head.

"I did not see him."

"Still can't be to careful." Dean grabbed a knife out of his bag. "Cas can you wake Sam up?"

"Of course."

"Wait." Dean smiled in a way that only Dean could. "I want to try something." Dean walked over to Sam and put his face about an inch over Sam's "Rise and shine Sammy!"

Dean yelled and Sam jumped.

"Dean!"

Dean laughed and walked to the door.

"Come on Sam Abira's here and I don't think you want her seeing you in your jimjams."

"Why's Abira here?"

"Don't know." Dean said as he walked into the bathroom. "Sam have you see my pistol?"

"No. Cas do you know why Abira's here?"

"No."

"Is Gram here?"

"I did not see him."

"Found it!"

Dean called out as he exited the bathroom holding up his pistol.

"Why was your gun in the bathroom?"

Sam asked which made Dean stop.

"I don't know...Cas why don't you go...hide somewhere?"

Dean suggested.

"Dean, open the door."

Castiel said dryly.

"Okay have it your way."

Dean cocked his gun and opened the door.

"Took you long enough." Abira said walking past Dean in to the room. "Oh and could you please put your stupid little toy away. It's pissing me off."

"Excuse me?"

Dean asked indigently.

"You heard me Dean. Put the damn gun away!" Abira took in the looks the three men were giving her. "Please?"

Dean looked at Sam and Castiel and placed his gun on the bed.

"Why are you here?"

Castile asked letting his anger to color his words.

"Jeez. Is God's little boy having a bad morning?" Abira gave Castiel a patronizing look, and earned a angry look from Dean. "What?"

"You come into our place, even after~~~"

"I'm sorry, did you just call this 'your place'?" Dean glared at Abira. "Sorry, continue on with your very angry rant."

Abira sat down on the edge of one of the beds and looked at Dean expectantly.

"After your man tried to kill Cas, and act like we're the intruders."

"Yeah. So?"

"I would expect to hear an apology." Dean waited a second. "Well?"

"Well what? You want me to apologize for Gram? Not gonna happen. If you have a problem with him, don't use me as a go between okay. And another thing Gram is not 'my man'. My dad hired him to keep me safe while he's hunting and he turned into a very close friend. Now your are going to back off on the anger and let me tell you what I wanted to tell you."

Abira's last words stopped the retort that was making it's way up Dean's throat.

"What?"

"I came here to tell you something but if you would rather yell at me for something I did not do...I think I will just leave."

Abira got up and made for the door.

"What were you going to tell us?"

Sam asked.

"Just that we're leaving, Me and Gram. You two can take the job."

"What about your Father?"

Castiel asked.

"My dad? The only reason he's came to town was because I saw that Gram was slipping and gave him a call."

"Slipping?"

"Yeah Gram has a thing about Angels. His brother was possessed once and an angle killed him. So now Gram wants to kill every angle he meets. It's been really problematic in the last couple months."

"So he hate's Cas because an angel killed his brother?"

"Not just any angel. It was your old partner Castiel."

"Uriel?"

"Yep. By the way was he always such a dick or was that a resent thing?"

"Well Junkless was always a dick when he was around me."

Dean said, laughing slightly.

"Uriel was...very serious about his job."

"So yes, he was always a dick."

Abira smiled and Dean laughed.

"Abira you are starting to grow on me."

"Well doesn't that just make me all warm and fuzzy inside. Oh Dean I think you might want to come and see this."

Abira said as she walked out the door.

"What?"

Dean asked.

"I'm not going to tell you, you have to come and see."

Abira called from the parking lot. Dean looked at his brother and grabbed his gun.

"Well come on, lets see what she's talking about." Dean made his way to the parking lot and stopped. "Is that a~~~"

"A 1966 Impala? Yeah, this is my baby."

Abira said patting the deep blue car that she was leaning on.

"Sammy pull the car around. Key's are in my bag"

Dean called back to his brother as he walked around Abira's car.

"Why?"

"He want's to compare cars."

Abira said, rolling here eyes.

"This is your car?"

"Yeah."

"When did you get her?"

"Three years ago. She was a sixteenth birthday present from my dad."

"What condition was she in?"

"Oh, you do not want to know."

"What? Did she has a couple dings and scratches? Maybe a little rust?"

"I wish. The previous owner drove her for twenty five years then let her sit in a field for sixteen years."

"What?"

"It's criminal, I know. My dad bought her and got her up and running, fixed the engine and stuff, but every else I had to fix myself."

"What do you know about cars?"

"I know enough."

"You mind if I look under the hood?"

"Go for it."

Castiel watched as Dean stuck his head underneath the hood of Abira's car. Castiel could tell that Dean was happy by the tension in his shoulders and the curve of his back as he looked at the internal workings of the car. He reached farther into the car to check something. Dean looked over to Abira, a smile on his face and asked her a question. Sam pulled up in the Impala and Dean's smile widened.

"This is my baby." Castiel hear Dean said. "And ain't she a beauty?"

"She is."

Abira replied. Castiel walked forward to where Sam was standing.

"Well Dean seems happy."

He said to Sam.

"I think the only time Dean is ever happy is when he is talking cars."

Sam said laughing slightly.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean walked back in to the hotel room smiling.

"Sam I think we can trust that girl."

"Because she has a nice car?"

"No...because she has a beautiful car that she takes good care of."

"Dean I do not understand what her car has to do with anything?"

Castiel said as he watched Abira drive away, music leaking out of the windows.

"Dean doesn't really trust Abira Cas, he just likes her car."

"Oh..."

Dean glared at his brother.

"Cas don't listen to this idiot...I trust her because she seems trust worthy."

"Just yesterday you wanted nothing to do with her, and now she's trust worthy!"

"Yes...and she doesn't like junkless. That's a good enough reason for me."

"I thought it was Gram who did not like Uriel."

Castiel was confused.

"Abira doesn't like him either, I could tell."

"Sure you could."

Sam said rolling his eyes

Abira pulled over to the side of the road and turned off the engine. She looked at the small watch on her wrist.

"They're late." Abira had sent her father a text telling Gram and him to meet her out side of town at five forty five. It was now five fifty. Abira had told Sam, Dean, and the Angle that she was giving up the job, and she was...to a point. The Winchester could deal with the Devils Traps and dead girls but Abira wanted to take on who ever was summoning the demons. Abira heard the gentle purr of her fathers car and looked up. She got out of her car and leaned against the side. "You two are late."

"Sorry daughter dearest, I wanted some doughnuts."

"Gram why didn't you stop him?"

"It is not my place to question my employers decisions."

"You are useless out side of the hunt Gram."

"Abira be nice to Gram."

Tony said liking the small amount of powder off his fingers.

"I'll be nice when he keeps his word."

"I did keep my word. You only said that I couldn't speak against the angle..."

"Which you did."

Abira muttered.

"But you said nothing about fighting him."

Gram continued, ignoring the girl.

"Now now children don't fight." Tony made his way over to his daughter and threw an arm around her shoulders. "So why have you asked me to stay in town for this job my darling daughter?"

"Because this job is different, my doting father."

Abira put her arm around her father and looked at Gram, Tony was also looking at Gram.

"What may I ask are you two doing?"

"Waiting for your input Gram."

Abira replied smiling.

"And a funny little title for one or both of us."

Tony said with an almost identical smile on his face.

"Oh yes and that."

"It will never happen."

"Oh you are no fun."

"And you two are childish."

"Yes."

"So?"

"Are you two sure that you are not related by blood?"

"Yes. DNA test kind of proved it."

Tony replied walking away from Abira and clapping Gram on the shoulder. He stuck his head into the back seat and pushed the seat down revealing his weapons stash.

"You ran a DNA test on me?"

"Well kinda. Like Gram said we are a lot alike and well I had to be sure."

"What did you think I was the daughter of some long forgotten girlfriend or something?"

"Well yes actually."

"Nice Dad, real classy."

Abira said as she opened her own stash, which was hidden under the back seat.

"What. If you want a respectable father you should go and live with my brother."

"Yeah...no I don't think I will do that."

"So this job?"

"The main job I gave to the Winchesters. I know that they will get the witch who is summoning the Demons and killing the girls. But what I want to know is why."

"Why?"

"Why would anyone hire a witch to kidnap young girls, summon a demon to kill them, and then leave them in the middle of a giant devils trap."

"What makes you think that some one hired the witch...and for that case why a witch?"

"I'm thinking its a witch because that devils trap is old magic, really old, really dark magic, only a witch would use that."

"Okay but why the hire?"

"Just a hunch really. I saw something in the seconds girls parents eyes…they knew this was coming. They were threatened and they didn't think that whoever threatened them would follow through. I want to know who is doing that."

"It figures that you would go straight for the head."

Gram muttered while Tony cheered.

"That's my girl!"

"You knew I was going to say witches didn't you?"

"No."

Tony said shaking his head.

"And that's why you pulled out a mojo bag, pistol, and three holy knives. Because you had no idea I was going to say witches?"

"Okay so I had a small idea what you might have said."

"Right."

"She could have told us what they had found out before leaving."

Sam complained as he lowered himself in to the car. He and Dean had just finished talking with the second victim's parents, something Sam had always hated.

"Cas and Gram kept trying to kill each other, I would get out of doge to."

"Yeah but did you see that poor girl's mother? She had to relive her daughter's death three times!"

Dean nodded in agreement.

"So what do you think is behind this?"

"I'm thinking...either a demon or a witch."

"Why?"

"Well could be a demon raising his demon buddy's or a witch trying to gain power. This devils trap is old, the only place that Bobby could find a mention of it was in a Chines tome. Apparently it needs the blood of children to even contain the demon."

"Well that explains the girls."

"But it doesn't really."

"It doesn't?"

"No because you only need half a pint of blood, but the girls were completely drained remember?"

"Oh yeah. So what a witch or demon is summoning something that drains people dry? So why haven't their been more deaths?"

"Maybe it's being sent back? Or it needs a host?"

"But it had the girls. Why not use them?"

"No they are its food. It would need a second person for a host?"

"So why summon it if you don't intend to use it?"

Sam shrugged and sighed.

Sam and Dean pulled in to the small motel they were staying at, they had to switch motels after the fight. Dean saw it first, the silver mustang sitting in front of their room.

"Sam isn't that Tony's car?"

"Tony? Your calling him Tony now?"

"What? He told us to."

"Whatever. Why is he here? Didn't Abira say that they were leaving town?"

"Yeah. Come on lets go see what he wants."

Tony Blake was not in his car.

"Where is he?"

"Don't know."

Dean said opening the door only to be pushed against the mustang.

"Where is she!"

Tony Blake screamed at Dean.


	11. Chapter 11

Abira woke to the feeling of a coarse blanket draped over her, she was in a small concrete cell with a barred door and no windows. As Abira sat up hand her hand went to her hip, her gun was missing. It took a second but soon Abira became aware of a splitting pain in centered around the back of her skull.

"Ow." Abira carefully touched the back of her head, her hair was crusty, she had been bleeding. "What happened to me?"

Abira remembered leaving her father and Gram on the side of the road, insisting that she needed more time alone. A simple look from Tony and Abira promised not to go looking for whoever had hired the witch by herself, a promise Abira had no intention of keeping. Within the hour Abira had tracked down the place that was most likely to house the person hiring the witch and after a hour of waiting Abira finally left her car. She was just getting a second pistol and a knife out of her weapons stash when she blacked out.

"Where in all that is above an below am I?"

Abira said as she walked over to the barred door.

"Abira?"

"Where is she!"

Tony had a knife at Dean's throat. Before Sam could come to his brothers aid Gram had him in an arm lock.

"Where is who?"

Dean said trying to reach his gun.

"My daughter! Where is my daughter?"

"Abira's missing?"

Sam said as he stopped trying to fight Gram.

"Yes! I know she gave the job to you and I know that she wanted to stay on the job. So it stands to reason that after she left us, she would come back here and ask you to let her work with you."

"We haven't seen Abira."

Dean insisted.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Well if you weren't going to believe us, why would you come here?"

Sam said from his place on the ground.

"Because I wanted to check your room."  
"What?"

"I wanted to see if there were any signs that my daughter had been here."

"Did you find anything?"

"No."

"They what are you doing?"

Tony glared at Dean and took a step back. A look of pure desperation adorned his face.

"I just want to know, no, I _need_ to know where Abira is." Tony sheathed his knife and sighed. "Gram let Sam go."

Gram did and Sam walked slowly over to his brother.

"You alright?"

He asked in low voice.

"Fine. how about you?"

"I'm good."

"What about the angle?" Gram said coming up to Tony. "I don't see him here and he could have taken Abira."

"Gram. You need to let go of this angle grudge." Tony sighed. "But it is a valid point. Do you guys know where the angle is?"

"No. Cas has other things to do. And before you ask he didn't take Abira."

Sam said as he tried to check out the small line of blood across Dean's neck.

"How do you know."

"Because I know Cas."

Dean growled. His mood was only growling worse, Sam was trying to play doctor, and the last thing he needed was someone talking bad about Castiel.

"Maybe you don't know him as well as you think."

Dean snapped and pushed Gram up against the wall.

"Say that again!"

"You can't trust angles Winchester. For all you know the angel could just be using you."

"You don't know Cas."

Dean growled as Sam pulled him away from Gram. Tony stepped in front of Gram and pulled his arm back, a sound of a fist connecting with a torso filled the air.

"I told you not to try that again!"

Tony said slowly, Gram ignored his employers words and looked at Dean.

"You are right. I do not know the angle, but I do know his partner."

"Yeah well junkless was on the devils side wasn't he?"

"It does not matter."

"Abira is that you?"

The voice coming from the cell across from Abira sounded vaguely familiar.

"Castiel! What are you doing here?"

"I imagine the same thing as you."

Castiel said as he walked to the door of his cell accompanied by the sound of chains. Abira was about to ask when he came into view and she saw the silver chains that were wrapped around his left wrist. It was obvious that he had been pulling at them from the lines blood that stained his trench coat.

"Are you okay?"

Abira asked motioning to Castiel's wrist. He looked down at it.

"Oh this. This is nothing. A scratch really. I'm fine."

"Castiel you are bleeding from trying to get what looks like Angelic Silver chains off your wrist. I am betting you are not okay."

"If you already had an answer formed why would you ask?"

"It's human nature to...wait...you're an angel. How did they get you?"

"I am...not sure."

"But you are an ANGEL. Are you guy's suppose to be invincible or something?"

Castiel chuckled.

"We are far from invincible. Remember that Gram caught me."

"But Gram had three of your friends as hostages."

"So?"

"So that doesn't count."

"I am...confused."

"Gram had leverage over you, and any sane person would give up if the people they cared about were in danger. So that last time didn't count. But this time I'm guessing that Dean and Sam weren't even around."

"No. They went to the talk to the victims parents."

"Oh the parents! I knew I forgot something."

"What?"

"I meant to give Sam all the info I had collected."

"Info?"

"Information...Don't they teach you anything before sending you down to earth?"

"Not really."

"Well your superiors are idiots."

Abira muttered and Castiel glanced at the ceiling as if he expected something to happen.


	12. Chapter 12

Abira stood on the cot in her cell testing to see if the ceiling was loose in any place.

"Castiel did you see who took you?"

"No? What are you doing?"

"Sometimes concrete blocks will move if they aren't set properly. It could be a way for us to get out."

"I don't think that they would put us in cells that had an easy escape route."

"You never know. They might not know its here."

Abira said as she tapped another block with the heal of her shoe.

"Why did you ask if I saw who took me?"

"Because I didn't. I like to know who I'm dealing with." Abira sighed and sat down. "You were right, none of two blocks are loose."

"I thought so."

"And even if I did get out through the ceiling I have no idea how to get you out."

"What?"

"Gram may hate you but as far as I can tell you are a good person...angle? Anyway, I may not know who I was but the person I am now, well I'm not leaving you here."

Castiel looked at Abira.

"You are like Dean."

"What?"

"You both are willing to die for others."

"I wouldn't go that far. I'm not sure I'm willing to die for you Castiel."

Abira said laughing slightly.

Dean and Sam pulled in to the driveway of the Blake household and sat speechless.

"This is their house?"

Sam said quietly as he stared up at the three story light blue house that stretched out in two separate wings. The silver mustang stopped in front of the doors and Tony and Gram stepped out. Tony tossed the keys to a man in a suit and walked back to the Impala.

"Pull up. Roberts will park your car."

"You have a valet?"

"Yes and maids and a butler. Now can you pull up?"

Tony stepped away from the car and Dean pulled up to the door. The valet looked at the car and raised an eyebrow. Dean got out and walked to the valet.

"If you scratch her, I will shoot you."

Dean said as he dropped the keys to the impala in the valet's hand.

"Of course you will."

The valet sighed.

"Winchesters in here please."

Tony called from the front door.

Sam pulled his brother away from the glaring match he was having with the valet and into the house. Once more they stopped in awe at the sheer size of the front hall.

"How does a hunter afford this?"

"Inheritance and being related to a politician." Tony said coming out of side doorway two hangers. "Here, put your coats on these."

He said handing the hangers to Dean and Sam.

"If I were you...I'd give up hunting."

Sam said looking up at the massive chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"Ah but I love being able to help people from things that normal police can't do anything about."

"Which is about everything."

Dean muttered.

"The police can do something's right Dean. Anyway, shall we go to the library."

"You have a library?"

Sam asked quickly and Dean smiled slightly.

"Nerd."

Dean coughed earning an elbow to the side from Sam. Tony smiled but opted to ignore the banter between them

"Yes, I have a library. This way, and please don't touch anything."

Tony said pointing to Dean, who was reaching for a sword that was mounted on the wall.

Castiel sat against the back wall of his cell and watched Abira pace back and forth in her cell. He rubbed his wrist, the chains were starting to chaff and something was preventing him from healing.

"Maybe I could...no that wouldn't work...I'd need a knife."

Abira muttered. She had been muttering like this for an hour, throwing out random ideas and then shooting them down before Castiel could respond. They still did not know who had taken them and no one had come so see them in their cells.

"Abira why don't you sit down?"

"I have ADHD. Sitting down right now is not an option for me. Castiel what do you think of rushing whoever comes to get us?"

"What?"

"As an escape plan. When someone comes to get us we rush them, steal their weapons and get out of here."

"I don't think it would work."

"You right it wouldn't." Abira sighed and leaned against the wall. "Why hasn't anyone come down to see us yet?"

"I don't know Abira."

"It doesn't make any sense!" Abira walked to the door and yelled down the hall way. "This doesn't make any sense!...And you guys are horrible kidnappers you know that right!"

"Abira I doubt they can hear you."

"I know...it just makes me feel better to yell."

Abira smiled and Castiel gave her a confused look.

Sam was in heaven...or at least a heaven without the angles. Tony's library was amazing, it had at least ten books on every monster, angle and demon that was known to mankind. Sam was already knee deep in books about witches and devils traps and had found ten possible things that could have hired a witch and kidnapped Abira.

"Here you go Sammy."

Dean said as he dropped five more books on the table.

"Thanks Dean."

Dean began to walk away, turned and smiled at his brother.

"You're just in nerd heaven right now aren't you?"

Sam did not even look up from the book he was reading, he quickly jotted down another possibility on the piece of paper next to him.

"You really are one."

"One what?"

"A gigantic nerd."

"Shut up Dean."

Sam said tossing his pen at his brother's head and smiling slightly when it connected.

"Ow!" Dean rubbed the back off his head and checked his phone for the umpteenth time. "That hurt."

He said absentmindedly.

"Dean don't worry. Cas will call back."

"I don't know Sam. Something doesn't feel right."

"I'm sure Cas is fine."

Sam said as Dean's phone rang.

"It's him!" Dean said and answered the phone. "Where the hell have you been! I've been calling you for hours!" Dean's face suddenly became serious. "What?...I swear to god if you've hurt him...Don't you hang up! Don't you dare~~" Dean looked down at his phone. "Damn it!"

"What?"

Sam asked hearing the strain in Dean's voice, seeing the tension in his brother's shoulders.

"Someone's taken Cas."


	13. Chapter 13

"Dean! Stop it! You can't just go barging in to Tony's office! We are guest here remember?"

"For all we know Gram was the one who kidnapped Cas! I'm not going to sit here and wait for a formal invitation to talk to Tony while Gram is off somewhere...killing Cas!"

"You don't know if it is Gram."

"Well he only tried four times Sam! I'm not going to risk him trying for a fifth!"

"Who trying what for a fifth?"

Tony asked, his head tilted to one side and shutting the book he was holding with a snap. He had come out of the double doors that led to his personal office at the sound of shouting. He figured that it would be Sam and Dean, seeing as the only person that Tony had hired who shouted was Gram and he was currently in the training room, but the subject of the argument had been lost through the walls. He exited the room to here Dean yell "Risk him trying for a fifth" at his brother. Tony looked at the brothers with confusion coating the graceful planes of his face and received one angry glare and on apologetic smile in return.

"Where's Gram?"

Dean growled.

"Gram is in the training room, why what happened? Realization formed in Tony's eyes. "Do you think that Gram had something to do with her disappearance? Because I've had him in my employment for years and he would never do a thing like that!"

"He might be acting."

Dean said, murderess intent clear in his eyes.

"Why don't we just ask him then?"

Tony said, anger coating his face, and made to storm away but Sam grabbed his arm.

"Wait Tony, just wait. We don't think that Gram had anything to do with Abira disappearing. And we don't have any news on Abira."

Tony's anger melted from his face and was replaced by deep sadness.

"They what are you shouting about?"

He asked softly and Dean could hear the pain in his voice. He took a deep breath to calm himself down, he knew that the last thing Tony needed was somebody yelling at him for something that wasn't even his fault. Dean knew what it felt like to lose the only family you had and so he knew what Tony needed to hear.

"Tony we are going to find Abira and she is going to be alright. But right now we might have a lead on something."

"What do you mean?"

"I just got a phone call...from Cas's phone."

"So?"

"Cas has been taken."

"Why do you think this is related to Abira's kidnapping?"

"Because when we first met Gram and Abira Gram was trying to bleed Cas because he thought his blood would help her."

"It makes sense." Dean had to bite back his angry retort. "We found that if we used blood from a stronger monster then the attacks were farther apart. One time we used the blood of a demon and she didn't have an attack for six months, but she didn't like the side effects of it and said that she would just deal with having an attack every so often. After Gram's brother died he became obsess with getting revenge and when he found out that he could bleed an angle, he figured that he could kill two birds with one stone."

"Kill and angel and get powerful blood for Abira."

Sam said softly.

"Exactly. Abira wouldn't hear of it and so Gram went off on his own without telling us. And you know what happened after that. But I don't understand. What does this have to do with Cas being taken?"

"Well if he tried it once, maybe he is willing to try it again."

"Gram has been with me ever since Abira was taken and he went straight to the training room when we got here."

"How do you know?"

"I have cameras in all rooms except bedrooms and bathrooms. Here I'll show you."

Tony went back into the office and Dean and Sam followed him. The office looked like Bobby's place, except about ten times neater, there were books of every subject piled all over the large room. In the center of the maze of books was an extravagant desk, covered in what looked like one hundred year old scrolls. Tony however was ignoring the scrolls and was looking through a drawer, he pulled out a small black remote and pointed it at the back wall. Tony pressed a button and the wall split in two revealing twenty screens each sowing a different room. Sam walked over and watched as a man in the kitchen pulled a try of cookies out of the oven.

"This is amazing."

"Not really, I just like to know what my people are doing."

"Which ones the training room?"

Dean asked.

"Umm...this one I think?"

"You think?"

Dean asked, smiling slightly.

"Well there are a lot of rooms." Tony pushed another button and all twenty screens took became one image. "See, there's Gram, lifting weights. Like he has been since we got back."

"How do you know?"

"Because I have these screens open whenever I'm in here."

"Really?"

"Yes. How else would I know that you threw three pens at your brother while you were in the library and that Dean fell asleep on the couch after making two phone calls."

Tony smiled at the surprised looks on the brothers faces.

Abira had fallen asleep sitting against the wall and Castiel was watching her, thinking once again on her ability and he teeth. He had never come across a creature that could both pass as a human and be able to do what Abira could do.

"What are you Abira?" Castiel asked as he stood and moved closer to the door of his cell. A piece of hair had fallen across. Abira's mouth and it moved slightly as she muttered something in the language she had used to make Gram listen to her. "What is that language? What are you saying?"

"Siben callow bemica."

Abira muttered and a slight wind pushed back Castiel's tattered coat.

"What are you?"

Castiel asked himself again.

"She is what we need her to be."

Said a deep voice that seemed to come from the ceiling.

"And what does that mean?"

Castiel asked standing up.

"What it means does not concern you."

"Why not?"

"Because you will be dead long before she is ready."


	14. Chapter 14

Abira woke to find herself strapped to a table, arms spread apart and legs together. She looked around and realized two things; one she was no longer in her cell and two Castiel was nowhere to be seen.

"Castiel?" She asked tentatively, no response. "Cas...are you there?"

"No young one, the angle is not here. Although he will be soon."

A man said quietly

"What have you done with him? Who are you! Where are you!"

Abira yelled, sounding more brave then she felt.

"We are where you cannot see us, where you can never see us."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You know what we mean young one."

"No I don't!"

Somewhere in the back of her mind Abira realized that she was speaking in the language she used when she used her ability.

"Do not forget elder, her mind was cleaned when she escaped from us."

This voice was not the same voice as before, this was a woman.

"Ah yes I have forgotten."

"If you would stop talking like I am not here, could you tell me what the hell you are talking about!"

"Child it does not do well to yell at nothing."

"I am not yelling at nothing! I am yelling at you!"

"No you are yelling at air young one. We are not in the room."

"Then where are you?"

"In your head child."

"You're...you're in my head!"

"Yes."

"Of course we are in your head young one."

Abira didn't say anything nor did she think anything.

"Come now child do you honestly think we will leave if you stop talking?"

"We are here all the time."

"When you talk in your sleep,"

"You are replying to us."

"When your anger flairs,"

"It is a reaction to us."

"When your..."

"All right I get it Just shut up!"

"Manners child, manners."

"What are you going to do to Cas?"

"Nothing? It is what you are going to do to the angle."

"I'm not going to do anything to Cas!"

"Oh yes you are. Or you will after our people get through with you."

"What?"

"You had demons blood once correct?"

"Yes."

"That was one cup of demons blood ingested orally. Imagine five gallons of the stuff coursing through your veins."

"I don't take blood through an IV."

"No you don't, and you won't. But still it will enter your veins."

"How...my scars."

"Yes, you heal reasonably well but the entry wounds took their sweet time in healing. Oh look it is time to begin."

A man entered the room hold a large, white, bucket in each hand. Abira could smell the metallic sent of blood.

Sam cheered causing his brother to jump and Tony to glance up at him. After consigning that Gram could not have taken Castiel and that he was being narrow minded Dean asked Tony to help them look.

"What you find Sam?"

"I think I know who took Abira and Cas."

"What?"

Tony and Dean rushed over to where Sam was sitting and began reading over his shoulder.

"There were once beings called Kembasy. They existed in the minds of young girls, living with them as pairs of two. The girls are gifted with ability far beyond that of normal humans, gifts of the mind and gifts of the body. They will speak in a language unknown to man. The Kembasy were once peaceful beings, but time changed them. Many became greedy and power hungry. They fought their brothers through their vessels and many died. In the end the peaceful ones defeated the greedy ones. Since that time many will let their vessels lives their lives as normally as possible, but there are still a few who thirst for power and will make their vessels fight with those who prefer to live peacefully. If their vessels resists them they will stage an act of violence to trap the vessel in to giving themselves to the Kembasy."

"The girls? The demons? That were these...Kimbasy's?"

Dean asked.

"Looks like."

Tony said, his voice a split between anger and sadness.

"I've never even heard of these things?"

"Yeah, the book says they are rarer than rare. That war they had drove them to near extinction."

"How do we kill them?"

Tony asked.

"I don't...Oh no."

"What?"

"You're not going to like it Tony."

"What? What do you have to do to kill them?"

"The book says the only way to kill a Kembasy is to...kill the host."

"No. No. There has got to be another way to do this."

"Tony. I've never even heard of these guys before. I think this is the only way to get rid of them is to do as the book says."

"You are not killing my daughter."

"I don't want to! But it might be the only way!"

"You even go near my daughter Samuel Winchester I will stick a knife between your ribs."

"Hey don't threaten my brother!"

Dean pushed Tony away from Sam.

"He's threatening to kill my daughter."

"No he's not!"

"That's what it sounded like to me."

"Well that's not what it sounded like to me!"

"Guys! Listen maybe we don't have to kill Abira for this, maybe she's not the one who has these Kimbasy's in her."

"You said the vessels have gifts. Gifts of the mind and body. And that they speak a language that no one knows. That's Abira all over. She has these Kimbasy's in her alright. There has got to be another way to get rid of them."

The look on Tony's face was all Sam needed to throw himself back in to the book.


	15. Chapter 15

Abira stared unseeingly at her right hand, her fingers twitched and the movement amused her. She tried to perform the movement again but was unable to, this made her angry.

"Why aren't they listening to me Kalla!"

Abira cried out in her mind. Sometime between having an older man pull a scalpel from her knee to her ankles and having three buckets of demon blood mixed in with her own blood, Abira learned the names of the voices. The female voice was Kalla and the male Reep.

"They are your fingers Child. They will move when you tell them to."

"But I am telling them to!"

"Young One, you are wishing them to move not telling them to." Reep said impatiently, he was getting tired of waiting. "Kalla why do we not bring the angle in now?"

"Because she is still not ready."

"You two are doing it again."

Abira had found very quickly that Kalla and Reep liked to talk about her as if she was not there and it annoyed her.

"Why is she not ready? She has three buckets of demon blood mixed with her own. That sounds ready to me."

"She is still reacting to the amount of blood."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that she is, for lack of a better word, high."

Abira giggled at the conversation.

"Kalla I'm not high, okay. I'm just a little...out of it."

"Young One you are higher then a kite.

"Shut up Reep no one asked you."

Abira spate out viciously.

"See Kalla! The demon blood has taken hold already! Let us bring in the angle already!"

"No Reep! She must be in control when we bring it in, otherwise she could kill him before it is complete."

"What is complete?"

Abira hated being exuded from the conversation.

"Never mind. Concentrate on moving your fingers."  
Reep brushed Abira off. Part of her wanted to fight, to make the voices tell her what they meant, but her mind was still fascinated by the fingers and their movement.

Castiel woke to find himself chained much more securely in a new, pristine white, room. Castiel searched his memories for a comparison.

"Hospital."

He said under his breath. He looked around the room some more and found a small white bed, a bed side table, a small dresser, and an old television set. Castiel pulled at the maniacal now attached to both his wrists, the minute the silver touched his skin in burned and Castiel gasped in pain. What ever these chains were made of, Castiel had never heard of it. After all what could possibly burn an Angle of the Lord, even a fallen angle was still powerful enough to keep acids from hurting them.

"It is awake Masters."

Said a voice and Castiel's head whipped around to find it's owner. An old man stood in the corner of the room, apparently listening to something, it was obvious why Castiel had missed the man on his first search of the room. The man was wearing pure white clothing the blended in with the wall and was as pale as death himself.

"Who are you?"

Castiel asked the man but the man ignored him.

"Yes Masters I will prepare him for the child."

The man moved away from the wall and came towards Castiel pulling a cart covered in razor blades and scissors.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

Castiel asked again as the man came level with him. The man did not answer but cut Castiel's tie off and threw it to the side and began unbuttoning the white shit. The man was humming as he took the scissors and cut a straight line down the left sleeve and then a cut around the upper arm, under Castiel's armpit and tore the sleeve off. The man tossed it to the side like the tie and began to do the same to the right sleeve of Castiel's shirt.

"You are the sacrifice for our survival."

The man gave Castiel a toothless smile.

"Sacrifice?"

"Yes. You will give your blood to the child and she will bring us back from death." Another smile. "You should be honored that we choice you."

"Right, I'll just keep that in mind as I'm dieing."

Castiel said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh my god!"

Sam's sudden outburst made Dean jump and drop three heavy books on his foot.

"Damn it Sam! Don't do that!"

"I found something." Sam said, ignoring his brother. "And you guys wont like it."

"What?"

Tony said as he and Gram, who had joined them in the library after his workout, came to the table where Sam was staring horrified at a book.

"There is a ritual that if preformed correctly will give the Kembasy unlimited power. But the key ingredient of the ritual is a live angel."

"Cas!"

Dean said reaching the table in three steps.

"Yeah. According to this, the host of the Kembasy has to have thee gallons of demons blood put in to her veins and given three hours to allow the effects to come. Then the angel is put in the same room as the host, after been giving preparations that starts with the cutting of the vessel in five spots along the torsos and arms. The preparation ends with a salve the does not allow for the vessel to heal so that the angel has a chance to bleed. The angel is then left in the room with the now crazed host who...oh that's just not right."

Sam sat back looking disgusted.

"What?" Dean said "What is it Sam?"

Sam shook his head and pushed the book to Dean.

"Oh wow...that's...that's" Dean turned his head sideways. "That's not right."

"Will either of you tell us what my daughter has to do?"

Tony asked lightly.

"It looks like Abira is going to have to drink Cas's blood...from his neck...while he is alive."

Dean said, a disgusted look on his face.

"What?"

"She is gong to have to drink until Cas is dry."

Sam said, the look on his face mirroring his brothers.

An hour later Castiel, shirtless and covered in small cuts, was wheeled in to a small room. A quick glance around showed Abira strapped to a table, she was muttering to her self.

"Abira! What did you do to her!"

"The Masters did nothing to the child. They have opened her mind and showed her who she may be." The man stopped to listen to something. "Ah. You are to stay here and wait until she begins to struggle and then you will be the sacrifice."

The man left the room and Castiel began once again to struggle against help bonds.

"Abira? Abira are you alright?"

Abira's gaze jumped to Castiel for a second before going back to her hand.

"I don't want to do that."

She muttered.

"Abira what did they do to you?"

"I said no."

"Abira, can you hear me?"

"Why would I do that. I like Castiel."

Castiel had just concluded that Abira either could not hear him or she was ignoring him when she turned to look at him with eyes that did not see and said.

"Castiel you are going to die."


	16. Chapter 16

Abira pulled at the bonds around her wrist, they were beginning to annoy her now that her head was clearing. No matter what she had told Kalla and Reep the demons blood had made her high and now she was coming down. As she pulled against the strap of leather across her wrist Abira's mind went back to what Kalla had told her. After asking insistently Kalla had finally giving in and told Abira what they wanted her to do.

"You see Child. You can become immortal by going through one ceremony."

"Immortal?"

"Yes and all you have to do is drink Angles blood and Reep and I will take care of the rest."

"Angles blood?"

"Well, all the blood in the body of an Angle. Don't worry we have already prepared a perfect one for you."

At this moment the old man had rolled Castiel in and Castiel yelled something that didn't quite make it through the fog in Abira's mind.

"I don't understand."

Abira said softly. Out of the corner of her eye Abira could see Castiel struggling against silver chains. He shouted something else and once again the words could not make it through the fog.

"It is not that hard Child. You are going to kill this angle."

"I don't want to do that?"

"Abira what did they do to you?"

Castiel's voice rang through Abira's mind but she ignored him.

"Child you have to so that we can survive."

"I said no."

"Abira can you hear me?"

Abira was surprised by the worry in Castiel's voice, they had only just met and he was this worried for her.

"You will."

"Why would I do that. I like Castiel."

Abira was going to say more but she felt control slip away from her and Reep said through her mouth.

"Castiel you are going to die."

Castiel felt as though someone had poured ice water down his throat. The voice that came from Abira's mouth was not Abira's, but a man's.

"No Reep. I will not kill Castiel. Now get back here!"

Abira said, her voice once more her own.

"Kalla, it seems to me that she is in control now."

The man's voice said hopefully.

"She has yet to begin to struggle in full. She needs to want to do this before we let her go."

A new voice issued from Abira's mouth this one a female's.

"By the way I don't want to do this."

Abira said.

"Quite Young One. This is your destiny."

"Bah! Destiny is over rated. Right Kalla?"

"No Child. Destiny is everything."

"Cas you're on my side right?"

Abira turned to look at Castiel and he gasped slightly as she met his gaze, the blue of Abira's eyes were turning black.

"Yes Abira I am on your side. Destiny is overrated."

Castiel smiled slightly at the beaming look Abira gave him. No matter what her eyes were doing Abira's personality seemed to be unaffected by whatever had been done to her.

"See, Cas agrees with me. So ha!"

"Child the angle will be dead soon."

"So?"

"So his opinions do not matter Young One."

"Yes they do. Kalla you need to work on your manners...you to Reep. And Cas won't be dead soon, stop saying stuff like that! It's depressing."

Abira rolled her head away from Castiel and began humming a slow tune.

"Abira what have they done to you?"

Castiel thought sadly.

"Found it!"

Sam cried as he jumped up from the table. They had been searching for likely places for Abira and Castiel to be held and Sam had just found an old warehouse that was using too much electricity then it should.

"Are you sure?"

Tony asked looking over his shoulder.

"Positive. Look the amount of electricity that is be used is way too much for just an old abandon warehouse and if you look it up on Google Maps look." Sam pointed to the screen of his laptop. "A person bringing in everything that is needed for Abira...what Abira has to do."

Sam couldn't bring himself to say "For Abira to kill Cas."

"Dean shoved his brother out of the seat and sat down in front of the computer.

"Sam's right. This does seem like the place. And I can't find anything. How about you Tony?"

"Nope. I haven't found a single thing. Gram?"

"I have not found anything either sir."

"Okay so we agree that this is the place?" Sam asked as he pushed Dean back out the chair. 'Okay." Sam started to type quickly. "I got the address now we just need to know what type of security they have."

"Please leave that up to me."

Gram said as he straightened.

"How are you going to find out about their security?"

"The same way I kidnapped you. I am going to possess someone."

Abira pulled against the strap of leather across her wrist once more and felt the material stretch slightly. She gasped and the smell of blood filled her nose, it excited her. Abira's mind went back to what Kalla had said. "She has to want to do this." Abira did not want to kill Castiel, but now there was a part of her brain that wanted to rip the bonds off and drink from any being the presented itself to her.

"Stop it Abira. You are not going to kill Cas!"

Abira told herself.

"Oh but you will Young One." Reep said, laughing with glee at the hungry beast that had taken up residence in Abira's mind. "You will drink and gain immortality and we shall rule once more!"

"No!"

Abira could feel herself slipping and the monster slowly taking over, her arms and legs began to pull against to the bonds without her consent.

Castiel watched as a violent change came over Abira. It started with one arm pulling at the straps holding her to the table, then she began to mutter things again. All too soon all four limbs were resting being tied down.

"I am not going to kill Cas!"

Abira called out loudly.

"Yes you are!"

The man's voice laughed.

"Reep don't taunt her."

The female said.

"No...no...stop it!"

Abira moaned and the strap holding Abira's left wrist to the table snapped. Her left hand pulled at the strap holding down her right hand.

"Old man! Bring in the blade!"

Reep called through Abira's body, laughing the entire time. The old man came in carrying Castiel's sword.

"Is it time masters?"

"Yes!"

This was not in answer to the old man's question but a cry of happiness from Abira as the right bond snapped. Castiel knew that Abira had lost the battle with whatever was inside of her and was now ready and willing to kill him. He began to struggle again. The old man laid the blade down on a table and quickly exited the room. Abira's thin fingers undid the straps on her legs and she stood grinning, her elongated canines more pronounced now than ever.

"Abira?" The girl looked at Castiel and her grin widened. "Abira I know you're still in there."

"Is he for me Masters?" Abira said and seemed to listen. "Oh thank you masters! Yes the Angles blade. Where is the Angles blade?" Abira looked around excitedly before seeing the blade on the table. "Ah there it is."

"Abira, if you can hear me. You need to fight this." Abira turned to face Castiel, blade in hand. "Abira you are a good person. You do not want to do this."

Abira took a step closer to Castiel, then another, and another until she was directly in front of Castiel. She let a small portion of blood that still leaked from the small cuts on Castiel's chest fall on to her finger. Abira looked at it in fascination before placing her finger in her mouth.

"Yes. Yes I do Angle."


	17. Chapter 17

Dean scowled as Gram walked back to the impala with a look of triumph on his face.

"They have no security."

He said as he slid in to the back seat.

"What?"

Sam asked as he turned in his seat.

"They are confident that no one will attack them and even if they do the enemy's believes that they can defeat the attackers."

"Overconfident bastards."

Tony muttered. He had been quite the whole ride, content of staring out the window. Dean's mind went back to the times he had lost Sam and wondered for a second if his face had taken on the pain that Tony's face now showed before pushing the memory's from his mind.

"You never told us how you do that possession thing Gram."

Dean asked looking at the bodyguard through the review mirror. In response Gram rolled back his sleeve to show an intricate tattoo on his wrist.

"A gift from Abira."

"What is it?"

"It is one of her, for lack of a better word, spells. It allows as Abira calls it a soul transfer."

Gram explained as he fixed his sleeve.

"Is that how Abira was able to do all those things she did when we first met?"

Sam asked and a small voice in the back of Dean's head said.

"Once a nerd, always a nerd."

"No. She doesn't like it when I do it and as far as I know she has never personally used this power."

"Okay you can jump bodies cool. But can we get on with saving Cas and Abira?"

Dean said his worry for Castiel's wellbeing growing by the second. Tony glanced at Dean a smiled slightly. His mind went back to his younger days, back to when he was this eager to do anything.

Dean and Sam sneaked down another hallway, checking each room they came to. When Dean stuck his head in to the room that Castiel was being held before being taken to Abira, he growled at the sight of the bloody knives.

"What the hell do these guess think they are doing."

"That was probably the preparation room."

Sam said as he pushed the bile that was rising in his throat down.

"The what?"

Tony said as he to stuck his head in the room.

"The room that they got Cas ready for the...ritual that they are doing with Abira."

"Wait? Does the fact that the prep room is empty mean we're too late!"

Dean said, spinning around to face his brother.

"Not necessarily...they have to wait for Abira to assimilate I guess, to the demon blood. As long as she fights that we may have time."

Sam was surprised by how steady his voice was as he believed fully that it was too late. He knew that they wouldn't take Castiel to Abira until she was almost ready, until the demons blood had taken hold.

"Come on let's move on. We need to find the Angle and Abira."

Gram said sensing what both Sam and Tony were thinking.

It was another thirty minutes before the small group came upon the room they were looking for, Dean stuck his head in and immediately saw the unmoving form of Castiel.

"CAS!" Dean ran inside the room, abandoning all caution at the sight is his friend. "Come on Cas talk to me!" Dean said as he slid to a stop in front of Castiel. He saw first the small cut caused by the perpetration and felt relief blossom in his chest then he saw the gaping hole in Castiel's neck, the flap of skin and muscle hanging off his arm, and the paleness that coated his skin. "Cas? Come on Cas, wake up." Dean could feel the tears coming and shook Castiel's shoulders. "CAS!"

Dean was slightly aware of Sam, Tony, and Gram standing behind him.

"No."

Sam whispered.

"We were too late."

Gram said as Tony dropped to the ground and covered his face.

"Abira. Where are you?"

He said in to his hands.

"Why father I am right behind you."

A voice drifted out from the shadows followed by a laugh. The group turned to see Abira step out of the shadows, covered in scarlet blood.

"Abira!"

Tony made to run to his daughter but Sam held him back.

"Wait Tony, it's too late. The ritual is done, that's not Abira anymore."

Sam's voice was coated in sadness.

"What are you talking about Sam. Of course I'm still Abira."

The girl laughed and smiled just as Abira had always done, but the image was marred by the blood that still coated her teeth.

"No, Sam is right. You may look like her and you may even act like her, but you are not my daughter. So I am only going to say this once." Tony's voice became cold and Sam could feel the murderous intent rolling off him in waves. "Give my daughter back Kembasy. If you do that I won't kill you."

Abira laughed.

"Well well you have done your research. But did you know the only way to kill us is to kill our host? If you want to kill us, you are going to have to kill your precious daughter. Can you do that?"

Abira laughed again.

"Do not think so lightly of my daughter."

Tony growled before launching himself at the girl.


	18. Chapter 18

As Dean and worked on the restraints holding up Castiel Gram watched his master fight with Abira. Gram had been a Marine and in his service had seen many horrible gruesome things but nothing scared him like watching the two people he called family fight each other.

Abira was like the monsters they fought daily, her eye's black and her teeth coated with Castiel's blood, and she fought like a demon. Tony was just a fierce in his counter attacks.

"Abira I know you're still in there! Come on Abira!"

Tony dodged an attack, and landed his own.

"We are not Abira, we a God."

"Like hell you are, you're just some parasite that decided to use my daughter!"

Gram took one look at the fallen angel and ran to help his master, Abira was as much family to him as he was to Tony.

Dean watched the fight out of the corner of his eye with he quickly undid the straps holding Castiel up.

"Sam! Help me out here!"

"Dean...are you seeing this?"

Sam stood stunned by the ferocity of Tony and Grams attack.

"Yeah, but we need to help Cas!"

Sam blinked and quickly turned to help his brother.

"Dean...we might be too late."

"Shut up Sam! He's gonna be fine!"

"They completed the ritual Dean-"

"So what! Cas isn't just gonna die because of some damn ritual!"

Dean undid the last strap and gently laid Castiel on the ground. He tore of his shirt and cut it into ribbon, wrapping one around Castiel's neck and another around his arm.

"Dean they used an angels blade on him! Cas told us that only an angles blade can kill an angle!"

"HE'S NOT DEAD SAM!" Dean looked up at his brother and Sam saw tears in his eyes. "He's not dead Sammy. He's not."

Sam took a deep breath and knelt down across from his brother.

"Let's see what we can do."

Kalla and Reep were surprised but how hard the two men were fighting their host.

"They should be worried about her safety."

"Are they trying to kill her?"

"They won't stop talking to her, what do they think that just by saying that she's stronger than this she'll come back?"

"Reep, these are humans we are taking about. They are constantly stupid."

"Kalla, I know this! But it is starting to annoy me."

"Just ignore them."

Reep was about to reply when he felt a pull in the back of their shared mind.

"Kalla, did you feel that?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"I do not know."

The pull came again, stronger this time.

"Could it be?"

"No, she is gone. We made sure of that."

Kalla started to reply when Abira's presence filled the space.

"Give. Me. Back. My. BODY!"

Tony and Gram stood ready as Abira's body stopped fighting, a look of concentration on her face. Confusion covered her face and a male's voice issued from Abira's mouth.

"No, she is gone. We made sure of that."

Abira's body stiffened and anger took over the confusion.

"Give. Me. Back. My. BODY!"

Abira called out before collapsing.

"Abira!"

Tony caught his daughter and sank to the ground, holding her to him.

"Sir, is she...is she alright?"

Abira groaned and opened her eyes.

"Dad?"

"Hey Hon."

Tony said blinking back tears. Abira tried to sit up but sank back down into her father's arms, placing a hand against her forehead.

"My head."

"Hey it's okay. You're gonna be okay."

Abira was quite as she wrestled the last of the control from Kalla and Reep.

"You will serve me now." She told them in her mind. "You will listen to me and do as I say."

It took a bit but eventually Keep and Kalla conceded to her control.

"Oh no! Cas!"

Abira quickly stood up and looked over to where Sam and Dean were still working on the angle.

"What have I done...?"


	19. Chapter 19

It took everything Dean had not to launch himself at Abira, he almost did when she dropped down next to Sam but the look on her face stopped him. She was appalled by what she had done, and behind the disgust her eyes there was pain and sadness.

"Oh Cas, I'm so sorry."

Abira reached out to touch the angel but pulled her hand away, and placed it over her eyes to hide the tears that were falling.

Tony and Gram stood behind Abira with grim expressions, Tony placed a hand on his daughters shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

"It wasn't you're fault Abira. You weren't in control-"

"It was my fault, these things are in me and they were able to take control of me and then I did this...If I were stronger I could've stopped myself, I could've stopped them sooner."

"Damn it! Why are you two talking like Cas is dead! He's not dead Damn it!" Dean stood suddenly and looked down at the crying girl. "You have some freaking magic right? Well FIX HIM!"

"I can't! There are rules! Consequences I can't bring back the dead!"

"HE'S NOT DEAD!"

Dean lunged at Abira but Sam pushed him back.

"Dean!" Sam gave Dean a look before turning to Abira.

"What consequences? What'll happen?"

"To bring back the dead...you need to make an exchange. Cross Road Demons can bring people back with a deal, but you sacrifice you're soul in the process."

"So one of us would have to give up our soul to bring Cas back?"

"No, with me it's different. It's not just the soul that will need to be sacrificed...I need life force to."

"Life force?"

Dean asked as Sam took on the look that he always wore when he found out something horrible.

"I need to...kill someone to bring someone else back. And because Cas is an angel I will probably need to kill more than just one."

"So basically you work under a life for a life policy."

"That's what my magic does...to get something I need to give something. Most of the time I can just give my energy and all that will happen is I have an attack after I run out, but to bring back a soul _and_ heal a body...it's going to take everything I have."

"Why can't you use someone else's energy?"

"Cause steeling their energy would shorten their life span or if what I took was too much then it would kill them. I'm not gonna do that to someone."

Sam and Dean looked at each other in worry. If what Abira said was true then one or more of them would have to sacrifice themselves to bring Castiel back.

"Take my soul."

Dean said turning to Abira.

"What?"

"Take my soul or energy or whatever. I can take it."

"Dean I can't...I won't take someone else's life."

"Please! Abira! It won't kill me just take it!"

"No! Besides it won't be enough! For an angel to come back it's going to take a lot more than just one person can give."

"Then take mine to."

Sam said.

"What? Sammy no!"

"Dean, the angels aren't just gonna let us die! They still need us!"

"The angels?"

"Yeah, they got some big plan for me and Sam so they always bring us back when we die."

"I'm still not gonna do it! I can't!"

"Abira!" Dean looked at the young girl pleadingly. "Please...we'll be fine. Just bring back Cas."

Abira looked between the Winchester brothers.

"Alright."

Castiel was walking in a garden unlike any her had seen on earth or in heaven.

"Where am I?"

He thought back to what he last remembered and clasped his neck.

"Abira!"

Castiel pulled his hand away from his hand, expecting blood but saw none. He looked himself over and saw not a single injury.

"Is this...where angels go when they die. Is this...our heaven?"

Castiel looked around at the garden and it did seem like heaven but something felt off about it.

"This isn't heaven nor is it any place I've ever heard of...Is this where Father is?"

Castiel felt a presence and turned slightly.

"Father?"

A woman's laugh filled the air.

"I'm afraid not Cas."

"Abira?"

There was a shimmer in the air and as it cleared Abira stood before him.

"I'm sorry Cas...I wasn't...I didn't..."  
"It is alright. I understand. Do you know where we are?"

"No...It's not heaven, as it's sure as hell not Hell."

Castiel looked down confused.

"Why are you here? Are you dead as well?"

"No...The Winchesters insisted that I bring you back to life. I'm here for you."

"Bring me back to life? Only angel or demons-"

"Can do that? Well I can to, it just costs more."

"What does it cost?"

"A life for a life."

"Dean would never allow that."

"He's the one offering his soul, him and Sam. They say the angles would bring them back."

Castiel went quiet as worry filled his chest.

"My brothers would indeed bring them back if they died, but not without punishment..."

"They didn't tell me that. I didn't know."

"I'm sure they think they can take what whatever punishment my brothers decide to give them."

Castiel stood quietly as Abira watched him.

"Cas...if you want Sam and Dean to live through this, we have to go."

Castiel lifted his head and looked at the young dark haired woman.

"Alright."


	20. Chapter 20

Dean was doubled over in pain but he was more worried about Sam. Sam had passed out about five minutes ago and still Abira didn't open her eyes.

"Sam?"

Dean looked across Castiel to his brothers' unmoving form.

"Sam!"

Gram knelt down and felt Sam's pules.

"Gram, is he okay? How is he?"

Dean grimaced as pain racked his body.

"Is he alright!"

"You're brother is fine. He is just unconscious."

Gram looked over to where Tony had Abiras head resting on his lap.

"Sir, how is she?"

Tony frowned as Abira grimaced.

"She seems to be doing alright. I can't really tell."

Before Gram could ask what he meant Castiel bolted up, a minute later Dean's pain left him and Sam relaxed.

"Cas? Cas, you alright!"

Castiel placed his hand over his forehead and frowned.

"Yes, I seem to be alright."

"You sure?"

Dean looked at his friend in worry.

"Yes Dean. What about Abira? Is she alright?"

Castiel turned his head and saw Sam still passed out on the floor.

"Sam. Is he alright? She told me that you two offered your soul his soul didn't..."

"No, he's just out cold. He'll be fine."

"Dean, you shouldn't have-"

Before Castiel could tell Dean what he shouldn't have done Abira bolted up.

"God I hate that."

Abira stood against her car waiting for the Winchesters to show up. She looked down at her watch and frowned.

"They're late."

"Maybe they aren't coming?"

Reep spoke up in the back of her mind.

"No, they'll come."

"And if they don't?"

"Then we track them."

Ever since Abira had forced Reep and Kalla into submission they had begun to work with her, teaching her things. At first Abira didn't listen to them, she bound and gagged them, but after a while the malevolent energy she felt from them faded.

Abira sighed and glanced back up the road, looking for the black Impala.

"I swear to god if they don't get here soon..."

Abira let the statement stand, her meaning clear to both Kalla and Reep.

"Perhaps you should call them."

Kalla suggested, she was defiantly the nice of the pair as Reep had suggested ten minutes ago that she curse the Winchester brothers.

"Never got their number...I really should have."

"Yes that would be smart, it's no small wonder you didn't think of that."

Reep muttered and Abira smirked as she felt Kalla strike him.

Abira stood straighter as the Winchesters pulled up in front of her.

"It's about time Dean! You two are ten minutes late!"

"Well don't yell at me! I don't control traffic!"

"I'm not yelling at you I am speaking in a forceful manner!"

Dean and Abira growled at each other and Sam stepped between them.

"Abira your dad said you wanted to talk to us?"

"Yeah. I wanted to give you two something."

Abira went to the backseat of her car and pulled open her weapons stash. She rummaged through it for a few minutes before walking back over to Dean and Sam.

"Here."

She holds out three mojo bags in the form of necklaces.

"What are they?"

Dean asked as they brothers took the necklaces.

"Mojo bags. What do they look like."

"Fine, what do they _do?"_

"They protect you from the Kembasy. There are more out there and they could try to use Cas again to get their goals finished."

"So the third necklace is for Cas?"

"No duh Dean."

"Abira I swear if you don't watch it I'll.."

"If I don't watch it you'll what?"

Dean growled, and Sam laughed slightly. He knew that Dean liked Abira and he knew that Abira also liked Dean.

"So Abira, how you dealing with having two creeps living in your head?"

"Creeps!"

"We're not creep!"

Abira smiled at Reeps and Kallas outrage.

"It's not all that bad now that they listen to me. I can't be killed through human means and they're helping me understand my abilities a little more."

"And we help you with rationalizing things."

"And we can help you make tough decisions. Nothing like an impartial adviser with you at all times."

Sam noticed Abiras smile.

"They talking to you?"

"Yeah. They are explaining why they are helpful to me."

"Well tell them if they go after Cas again, I'm gonna kill them."

"He does know we can hear him right?"

"Humans, they are all so stupid."

"Oi you two, quiet." Abira thought but out loud she said. "And how are you gonna do that? You'd have to kill me."

"I'd figure something out."

"Of course you will."

Abira looked down as her phone rang.

"And that would be my dad. He's been over protective of late."

She looks back up at the Winchester.

"You two ever need help on a hunt don't hesitate to call okay." Abira handed Sam a slip of paper with her number on it. "Me and Gram would be more than happy to save your asses."

"Never gonna happen."


End file.
